Aku Mencintaimu Hinata Sensei
by kukuh putra bahari
Summary: Seorang siswa SMA Konoha bernama Namikaze Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh cinta kepada seorang guru bimbingan konseling baru di sekolahnya yang masih sangat muda bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Bagaimana kah perjuangan Naruto agar bisa mendapatkan Hati Hinata?.
1. chapter 1

Judul: Aku Mencintaimu Hinata Sensei

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship.

Rate: T

Desclaimer: From Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Warning: cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Maafkan author jika banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. maklum author masih pemula hehehe. Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada Masashi Kishimoto Sensei. Dan selamat membaca.

Chapter 1.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang sedang berjalan di sebuah trotoar dan sedang menuju ke suatu bangunan bernama sekolah. Sekolah adalah tempat bagi para murid untuk mencari teman, menuntut ilmu dan mencari nilai serta belajar sikap sopan dan santun dan lain - lain. Saat ini adalah semester ganjil tahun ajaran baru.

Akhirnya wanita tersebut tiba di sebuah bangunan besar bertuliskan SMA Konoha. Wanita itu masuk kedalam sekolah itu dan melihat sekeliling bangunan sekolah yang bagus menurutnya. Kemudian wanita itu pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"selamat pagi Tsunade-sama". Ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil menunduk hormat.

"selamat pagi, anda pasti Hinata Hyuuga"."silahkan duduk". Ucap Tsunade ramah.

Tsunade Senju yang merupakan kepala sekolah dari SMA Konoha itu mempersilahkan Hinata yang merupakan wanita tadi untuk duduk.

"saya datang kesini untuk bekerja sebagai guru bimbingan konseling". Ucap Hinata.

"yap kebetulan sekali ada 1 guru bimbingan konseling yang dimutasi ke sekolah lain"."dan saya dengar anda adalah lulusan fakultas psikologi untuk pendidikan dan baru lulus ya". Ucap Tsunade.

"iya Tsunade-sama". Ucap Hinata.

"berapa umurmu?". Tanyanya.

"20 tahun". Ucap Hinata.

"wah masih sangat muda ternyata". Ucap Tsunade.

"terima kasih, dulu saat di SMP dan di SMA saya selalu ikut program akselerasi". Ucap Hinata.

"pantas saja dalam usia muda sudah lulus". Ucap Tsunade.

"iya"."apakah hari ini saya bisa langsung bekerja?". Tanya Hinata.

"hmm baiklah, taruh dokumen anda disini, selamat bekerja"."ruangan guru BP ada di dekat perpustakaan". Ucap Tsunade.

"baiklah terima kasih kalau begitu saya bekerja". Ucap Hinata menunduk hormat.

Di lapangan sepak bola yang ada di belakang sekolah terjadi sebuah keributan. Pertengkaran memang selalu terjadi di masa SMA itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Tetapi itu sudah bisa dikatakan lebih dari wajar bagi si pemuda pirang ini. Namanya Namikaze Naruto, anak kelas 11 XI IPA D. Naruto sudah sering masuk ke ruang bimbingan konseling karena masalah yang sama yaitu bertengkar. Memang, karena Naruto selalu menjadi bahan ejekan teman kelas lain maupun kakak kelasnya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto juga punya teman - teman, sahabatnya dan anak buah yang selalu mendukungnya karena mereka tahu Naruto tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan orang lain kecuali orang lain yang mencari masalah dengannya. Meskipun begitu ketika Naruto sudah sangat marah sekali maka tak segan - segan Naruto menghajar orang yang hendak melawannya atau mencari masalah dengannya. Di samping itu Naruto juga anak yang cukup cerdas jika sedang berada di kelas dan bahkan pernah membawa sekolahnya juara 3 lomba matematika tingkat nasional. Naruto juga merupakan anak yang gampang bergaul, ramah dan baik hati pada semuanya tanpa membeda - bedakan kedudukan. Wajar saja jika walaupun Naruto sering bertengkar, masuk ruang BP, dan di buatkan surat panggilan orang tua, Naruto tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Bag...bug...buagh...

"jangan berani kau merendahkanku bangsat!". Geram Naruto.

"woy anak konyol salah sendiri kau sudah lewat begitu saja di wilayahku tapi kau tak mau menuruti perintahku sebagai ganti keamanan!". Ucap orang itu.

"aku bisa menjaga diri ngapain aku harus minta perlindungan padamu bahkan menuruti perintahmu, jijik sekali". Ucap Naruto.

Naruto memukul murid itu dan langsung di masukkannya ke dalam tong sampah. Orang yang bertengkar dengan Naruto adalah kakak kelasnya dari kelas XII IPS E. Kemudian sebagai penutupnya Naruto memukul hidung orang itu dan menendang tong sampah itu. Orang yang di hajar Naruto pun pingsan.

"astaga!"."ada apa ini!". Ucap seorang guru yang masuk ke TKP.

"ini ada pertengkaran bu". Ucap salah satu murid.

Saat guru itu melihat murid yang pingsan sambil mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya dengan cepat memerintahkan murid yang ada disana untuk membawa murid itu ke UKS.

"Namikaze Naruto!"."kali ini yang ke berapa kali kau harus masuk ke ruang BP!". Ucap guru itu.

"sensei saya gak salah!"."cuma dia aja yang seenaknya memerintahku!". Ucap Naruto membela diri.

"tak ada alasan lagi!"."cepat ikut saya ke ruang BP!". Ucap guru itu.

"sialan". Gumam Naruto.

"sudah ikuti saja, kami tahu kamu gak bersalah jadi tenang saja". Ucap Sasuke.

"biar aku saja yang menemani Naruto didalam, kalian masuk saja ke kelas". Ucap Shikamaru.

Saat Naruto berjalan ke ruang BP, Naruto pun menggerutu terus sambil menendang batu kecil yang ada didepannya.

"pasti di ceramahi oleh guru tua, bawel dan keras kepala itu lagi"."kapan pak tua itu pindah dari sini". Ucap Naruto menggerutu.

"sudah sabar". Ucap Shikamaru.

Akhirnya Naruto tiba di ruang BP. Shikamaru masuk kedalam untuk menemani Naruto. Pemuda berambut nanas itu adalah salah satu sahabat Naruto jadi dia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Naruto dan apa yang Naruto alami selama di sekolah atau diluar.

"langganan lagi?". Tanya guru BP yang satunya itu menyindir Naruto.

"berisik!". Ucap Naruto.

Saat Naruto dan Shikamaru memasuki ruangan guru BP lama itu, mereka terkejut karena seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo panjang itu yang duduk di meja sambil memegang pulpen.

"permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"eh guru BP yang lama sudah ganti ya". Ucap Naruto.

"sudah". Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

Naruto pun yerkejut bukan main melihat respon guru BP yang baru ini. Hati kecil Naruto kali ini merasa senang.

"tuhan, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?". Batin Naruto.

"jadi sahabat saya ini ya sudah biasa berkelahi"."dan sahabat saya ini sudah sering masuk ke BP". Ucap Shikamaru dengan jelas.

"hmm begitu ya, kalian berdua silahkan duduk". Ucap Hinata mempersalahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk.

"perkenalkan nama saya Hinata Hyuuga saya sebagai guru BP baru disini"."salam kenal". Ucap Hinata.

"salam kenal namaku Namikaze Naruto dari kelas XI IPA D". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"ya saya langganan panggilan disini". Ucap Naruto lagi kali ini dengan suara pelan.

"saya Shikamaru Nara dari kelas XI IPA A". Ucap Shikamaru.

"baiklah bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi mengapa Naruto bisa bertengkar?". Tanya Hinata.

"saya melihat Naruto sedang lewat di depan kelas anak kelas XII IPS E, kelas XII IPS E memang terkenal siswa bandel nya bu"."saat Naruto lewat tiba-tiba anak anak itu menghadang Naruto dan ingin menyuruh nyuruh Naruto"."lalu Naruto sudah berusaha bilang baik - baik secara kekeluargaan tetapi anak anak itu gak bisa diajak bicara baik oleh nya, akhirnya Naruto diincar dan disuruh tunggu di lapangan"."saat waktu yang ditentukan tiba, Naruto sudah siap di lapangan lalu melancarkan pembukaan serangan"."dan beberapa murid yang membela ketua geng dari anak anak itu pun mengeroyok Naruto juga tapi sudah di habisi sama Naruto sekarang lagi di UKS habis itu setelah agak lama akhirnya ketua geng tersebut di hajar Naruto juga". Ucap Shikamaru tanpa dibuat - buat.

"apakah benar itu Namikaze Naruto?". Tanya Hinata.

"iya itu benar". Ucap Naruto.

"apakah ada beberapa dari kalian tidak melerainya?". Tanya Hinata.

"kami sudah berusaha melerainya tapi sekalinya dia sudah marah, maka siapa aja di terabas tanpa memandang kawan atau lawan"."jadi kami biarkan dulu sampai pertarungan selesai". Ucap Shikamaru.

"baiklah terima kasih atas keterangannya". Ucap Hinata.

"bro, aku balik dulu kan sudah aku jelaskan kronologi kejadiannya". Ucap Shikamaru.

"baiklah terima kasih". Ucap Naruto.

Sekarang tinggal Naruto dan Hinata berdua didalam ruangan itu.

"Naruto, seharusnya kamu tidak usah menghiraukan mereka"."kamu tinggal minggir saja ke arah lain". Ucap Hinata.

"tapi sensei, aku terus saja di kepung jadi aku gak bisa kemana - mana ya sudah aku diam saja lalu mendorong mereka"."saya tidak suka anak yang berlagak sok". Ucap Naruto.

"sensei tahu, tapi kamu harus belajar bersabar dan tenang"."tapi kamu pernah membolos?". Tanya Hinata.

"pernah sih kalau lagi benar - benar pusing memikirkan pelajaran, maka saya pergi ke loteng sekolah hanya untuk menenagkan diri". Ucap Naruto.

"bagaimana nilai akademik di kelasmu?". Tanya Hinata.

"baik"."saya selalu mengerjakan tugas dari guru". Ucap Naruto.

"baguslah kalau begitu, lain kali belajarlah untuk mengendalikan emosi". Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

"terima kasih sensei". Ucap Naruto juga tersenyum.

"sama - sama". Ucap Hinata.

"oh iya kalau boleh tahu umur sensei berapa?". Tanya Naruto.

"20 tahun". Ucap Hinata.

"eh masih sangat muda sekali"."kalau umurku 17 tahun". Ucap Naruto.

"ya selisihnya tidak jauh beda haha"."hanya 3 tahun saja". Ucap Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto bisa keluar dengan perasaan lega dan senang karena hari ini, karena guru BP nya kali ini adalah pendengar yang baik dan juga murah senyum. Selain itu juga cantik.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, Naruto pun pulang kerumah dan langsung meletakkan tasnya di kasur kemudian dirinya juga merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap langit - langit rumah sambil bergumam sendiri.

"ah Hinata sensei, aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa dapat guru BP yang berbeda dari guru BP sebelumnya yang menyebalkan"."aku jadi ingin berkenalan lebih jauh dengan sensei".

"aku harus belajar lebih sabar lagi, Naruto ingat kata Hinata sensei, bahwa kau harus lebih sabar kalau menghadapi suatu masalah".

2 bulan sudah berlalu. Peran Hinata sangat banyak membantu sekolah ini. Semua anak - anak yang bermasalah pun ditanganinya dengan baik. Melihat kinerja Hinata selama ini membuat dewan guru dan kepala sekolah yang ada di sekolah itu pun bangga.

Kali ini Naruto sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong sambil memainkan ponselnya mengacuhkan siapapun orang yang melihatnya.

"woy durian busuk!"."gayamu jangan sombong dong!". Teriak salah satu murid.

Naruto memberhentikan langkah dan langsung berjalan ke arah siswa yang meneriakinya itu. Naruto menaruh ponsel kedalam sakunya.

"wah akan ada tontonan seru nih". Ucap beberapa siswa.

Beberapa murid di sana ada yang berkumpul untuk melihat Naruto menghajar orang yang meneriakinya secara tidak sopan.

"wah pasti seru". Ucap salah satu murid.

"apakah dia akan memukulnya?"."tontonan gratis nih". Ucap murid yang lainnya.

Naruto memegang kerah baju siswa tersebut kemudian akan mengayunkan tangannya. Tetapi langsung melintas ucapan Hinata sensei beberapa bulan lalu. Kemudian Naruto menghela nafasnya. Tangan yang awalnya sudah mau memukul tapi Naruto membatalkan niatnya dan langsung mendorong siswa tersebut.

"sudahlah aku tidak punya urusan oleh orang bodoh seperti kau". Ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi.

Siswa yang didorong tadi berlari mengejar Naruto untuk memukulnya tetapi Naruto berbalik badan dan langsung memukul siswa itu dengan sekali pukulan di kepalanya dan siswa itu pun terjatuh.

"jangan cari masalah denganku atau kau yang dapat masalah". Ucap Naruto dingin lalu pergi.

Saat jam istirahat siang Hinata sedang memesan makanan di sebuah kantin. Kemudian Hinata memesan sebuah mie ramen dengan porsi sedang. Pada saat yang sama Naruto juga sedang berada di kantin kemudian memesan ramen porsi jumbo dengan daging yang merupakan kesukaannya.

"selamat siang Hinata sensei". Sapa Naruto sambil menutup lalu menaruh ramennya di sebelah ramen Hinata.

"selamat siang Naruto". Ucap Hinata tersenyum juga.

"makan siang juga?". Tanya Naruto.

"ini sensei lagi makan kok". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah kita makan bareng yuk". Ucap Naruto.

"boleh". Ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Naruto dan Hinata pun makan bersama - sama di meja itu. Saat mereka asyik makan bersama ada sekumpulan murid laki-laki berpakaian tidak rapih sedang berjalan-jalan di kantin.

"bos itu Hinata sensei tuh". Ucap anak buah dari bos itu.

"wuih iya". Ucap bos tersebut.

"ayo bos kita samperin yuk sekalian kalau bisa kita minta nomor HP nya". Ucap anak buah yang ainnya.

"guru cantik tak boleh di sia-siakan nih". Ucap bos itu sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

Mereka adalah anak - anak kelas XII IPS E yang berurusan dengan Naruto kemarin. Nama bos nya adalah Ryuji, siswa yang terkenal bandel dan juga playboy dan jago modus.

"selamat siang Hinata sensei". Sapa kumpulan murid itu dengan senyum.

"selamat siang juga anak-anak". Ucap Hinata tersenyum juga.

"lagi makan apa sensei?". Tanya Ryuji si bos itu.

"lagi makan ramen"."kalian gak mau makan?". Tanya Hinata.

"kami nanti saja sensei hehe". Ucap Jun.

Kemudian Ryuji melihat Naruto yang duduk disebalahnya dan langsung memandang dengan pandangan menyindir.

"kalian pergi saja duluan aku akan ada sedikit urusan". Ucap Ryuji.

"baik bos". Ucap para anak buahnya lalu pergi.

"wah halo adik kelas si durian"."lagi PDKT sama Hinata sensei ya". Ucapnya mengejek.

"ehh!". Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung merona.

"ngapain lu kesini gak kapok udah ku hajar beberapa bulan lalu?". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"kau hanya adik kelas yang masih bau kencur, waktu itu aku hanya mengalah saja pada adik kelas". Ucap Ryuji dengan enteng.

"apa kau bilang?"."bau kencur?"."lu jangan mentang - mentang kakak kelas jangan seenaknya ya". Ucap Naruto langsung mendorong Ryuji hingga terjatuh.

"wah-wah apa-apaan ini". Ucap Ryuji dengan senyum mengejek lalu berdiri kembali.

"mendingan daripada lu aku hancurkan disini mending lu pergi sana". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"tidak mau emang ini kantin punya mu?". Ucap Ryuji lalu mendorong Naruto juga.

"sabar Naruto, sabar ingat kata Hinata sensei". Batin Naruto.

"sudahlah aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu aku ingin menghabiskan makananku, kalau kau mau duduk ya duduk saja". Ucap Naruto lalu memakan ramennya kembali.

"sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar". Ucap Hinata.

"baik sensei, aku tidak akan bertengkar kok". Ucap Ryuji.

"oh ya tapi sebaiknya kamu minggir dulu dari sini dan duduk di sebelah sana saja". Ucap Ryuji.

"lu tinggal duduk saja susah amat". Ucap Naruto dingin sambil menghabiskan ramennya.

"duduk aja disini gak papa kok". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"baiklah". Ucap Ryuji.

Ryuji duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto sambil menunggu Hinata sensei selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Hinata sudah menyelesaikan makan ramennya.

"kalian berdua ini sudah kenal lama atau tidak?". Tanya Hinata akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"enggak". Ucap Naruto.

"enggak sama sekali". Ucap Ryuji.

"oh begitu ya". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm oh ya sensei aku mau balik ke kelas dulu, sampai jumpa nanti sensei". Ucap Ryuji.

"baiklah". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Hinata dan Naruto masih duduk bersama di kantin.

"oh ya sensei, usia sensei kan masih muda mohon maaf ya, apakah sensei udah punya kekasih atau belum?". Tanya Naruto.

"haha kenapa nanya itu sih sensei jadi malu". Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"ya gak papa sih sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"kamu sendiri gimana?". Tanya Hinata.

"saya masih belum punya pacar sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"ya masa-masa sekarang sih adalah masa-masa yang indah untuk menjalin hubungan asmara". Ucap Hinata.

"ya begitulah tapi saya tidak perlu jauh-jauh memikirkannya". Ucap Naruto.

"ya kau benar"."lebih baik selesaikan sekolah dengan benar dulu sampai lulus lalu cari pekerjaan". Ucap Hinata.

"sensei". Ucap Naruto lagi.

"apa?". Tanya Hinata.

"sudah dua bulan lebih sensei bekerja disini, saya ingin mengenal sensei lebih jauh lagi". Ucap Naruto.

"ya boleh kok sebagai seorang guru, sensei juga harus bisa bersosialisasi dan akrab dengan semua murid yang ada disini". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"aku rasa kehadiran sensei disini membuatku senang karena saya tidak perlu lagi mendengar omelan dari guru BP lama itu lagi dan itu membuat kepalaku pusing". Ucap Naruto.

"dia juga gurumu, jadi kau harus menghormatinya". Ucap Hinata.

"terima kasih ya sensei, berkat sensei, saya sudah bisa sedikit mengendalikan diriku". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"ya Naruto sama-sama". Ucap Hinata.

"jika aku punya masalah saya ingin curhat sama sensei, karena sensei adalah pendengar yang baik dan cocok sebagai guru bimbingan konseling". Ucap Naruto.

"boleh, malah itu lebih bagus Naruto". Ucap Hinata.

"kalau boleh sih biar saya minta nomor sensei". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata memberikan nomor HP nya dan Naruto juga memberikan nomor HP nya.

"hidup damai itu enak sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"maksudnya?". Tanya Hinata.

"dengan bersabar, jadinya hati merasa tenang, tak perlu lagi sering berkelahi"."sekarang saya mengerti sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"ya itu benar karena sesama manusia itu harus saling menyayangi dan menghargai"."kita juga harus saling memaafkan". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah sensei, saya ingin merubah sikap saya selama ini, malu juga kalau kena point merah dan sering dapat surat panggilan orang tua dari sekolah". Ucap Naruto.

"syukurlah kalau kau mau merubah sikapmu itu"."sensei jadi senang dan para guru lainnya pun juga senang". Ucap Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Aku Mencintaimu Hinata Sensei

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship.

Rate: T

Desclaimer: From Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Warning: cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Maafkan author jika banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. maklum author masih pemula hehehe. Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada Masashi Kishimoto Sensei. Dan selamat membaca.

Chapter 2.

"akhir-akhir ini si Naruto itu kelihatan kalem dan tenang". Ucap Kiba.

"ya bener tuh, biasanya dia akan langsung beringas ketika ada yang cari masalah dengannya". Ucap Lee.

"iya juga ya, kena angin apa dia?". Ucap Kiba.

"bukankah lebih bagus kalau dia ingin berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik daripada yang dulu". Ucap Shikamaru.

"iya juga sih". Ucap Lee.

"dalam dunia kerja juga harus butuh ketenangan dan kesabaran". Ucap Sasuke.

"ya aku sedikit lega karena sifat temperamental nya sudah mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit"."itu juga lebih baik buat masa depannya". Ucap Shikamaru.

"kau benar, sebagai sahabat kita harus selalu mendukungnya". Ucap Lee.

"tapi kalau Naruto terlalu sabar nantinya bisa diremehin dong". Ucap Kiba.

"dia udah gede dia bakal tahu mana yang keterlaluan sama tidak"."jadinya akan ada saat dia harus marah". Ucap Shikamaru.

"tapi Naruto dimana ya kok gak kelihatan?". Ucap Lee.

Naruto sedang membaca sebuah buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan di ruang BP tepatnya di ruang Hinata.

"maaf sensei tapi apakah saya boleh membaca buku disini?". Tanya Naruto.

"boleh kok". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"apakah tidak menganggu sensei?". Tanya Naruto.

"enggak kok, baca saja"."membaca buku kan jembatan ilmu". Ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Naruto menaruh bukunya tersebut diatas meja ketika sudah selesai membaca beberapa bagian.

"oh ya sensei, saya boleh curhat gak?". Tanya Naruto.

"boleh kamu mau curhat apa?". Tanya Hinata.

"saya mau curhat masalah hati sensei"."ketika seorang pria suka pada seorang wanita yang disukai apa harus setiap saat memberikan hadiah?". Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya itu tidak perlu"."tidak perlu memberi hadiah atau kejutan yang berlebihan"."wanita akan lebih menghargai kejujuran dan ketulusan hati seorang pria dengan apa adanya". Ucap Hinata.

"kalau misalkan saya berkata dengan jujur bahwa saya adalah anak seorang petani dan wanita yang saya suka itu menolak pernyataan rasa suka saya dengan alasan status pekerjaan orang tua saya karena alasan 'nanti kamu akan ngasih apa ke aku?' "."apa yang seharusnya saya lakukan, apakah saya harus berjuang mengejar cewek itu atau sebaiknya melupakan cewek yang bersifat materialis itu?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm sebenarnya sih memang ada cewek seperti itu"."yang penting didalam diri kamu sudah tertanam sifat yang jujur, sopan santun dan juga ramah pada semua orang"."ingat, cewek itu tidak hanya satu saja tapi masih banyak didunia ini"."kalau soal memperjuangkan terus atau tidaknya itu tergantung dari individu lakinya masing-masing, tetapi wanita materialis itu biasanya tidak akan disukai pria"."kalau kau punya sifat itu didalam dirimu maka cewek tersebut akan menghargaimu". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm baiklah sensei terima kasih". Ucap Naruto.

"sama-sama Naruto, oh ya memangnya kamu sudah berencana untuk PDKT sama orang yang kamu suka?". Tanya Hinata.

"tidak juga, saya hanya ingin tahu tentang ini untuk masa depan saya agar hidup saya bahagia". Ucap Naruto.

"oh begitu ya". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm oh ya sensei, aku rasa aku mulai menyukai sensei karena setiap kali berbicara dengan sensei, saya bisa langsung dapat solusinya". Ucap Naruto.

"eh?"."jadi begitu ya haha". Ucap Hinata yang wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ucapan muridnya itu.

"sensei punya saudara dirumah?". Tanya Naruto.

"sensei punya 1 adik perempuan, masih kelas 3 SMP". Ucap Hinata.

"bagaimana kabar keluarga sensei dirumah?". Tanya Naruto.

"baik kok kalau keluargamu sendiri?". Tanya Hinata.

"syukurlah mereka semua baik, tetapi ayah dan ibuku selalu saja sibuk bekerja sehingga terkadang kami jarang berkumpul bersama dirumah"."terkadang saya mengharapkan ayah dan ibuku bisa berkumpul makan malam bersama dirumah tetapi mereka selalu saja sibuk dan terkadang baru pulang besok paginya, istirahat sebentar lalu pergi lagi". Ucap Naruto.

"mereka mencari uang untuk dirimu dan keluarga jadi kota harus mengerti". Ucap Hinata.

"saya mengerti hal itu sensei, tetapi yang saya pikirkan adalah kenapa gak ada waktu luang untuk mereka berkumpul bersama atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu untuk bercanda, terkadang mereka berdua sering pergi ke luar kota bahkan luar negeri untuk mengurus pekerjaannya seakan-akan tak ada waktu untuk berkumpul". Ucap Naruto sedikit sedih.

"tapi kamu masih ada sahabat atau teman kan?". Tanya Hinata.

"saya punya sahabat dan juga teman". Ucap Naruto.

"mereka juga pasti bisa menemanimu saat kamu kesepian". Ucap Hinata.

"iya saya tahu tetapi bagaimanapun juga, seorang anak juga pasti membutuhkan sosok orang tua yang bisa ada disampingnya". Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, dewasa sekali pemikirannya". Batin Hinata.

"sudah berapa hari ditinggal sendirian dirumah?". Tanya Hinata.

"kurang lebih 8 hari sih". Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, lebih baik kamu berdoa saja untuk kesehatan orang tuamu, dan juga keselamatan orang tuamu dimana pun saat mereka bekerja karena apa yang mereka lakukan itu semuanya demi anaknya"."jangan selalu mwrasa seperti orang yang kesepian karena kamu masih mempunyai orang tua dan juga teman-temanmu". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Dengan rasa harunya tersebut, Naruto pun menangis lalu kemudian memeluk gurunya tersebut. Hinata sedikit kaget ketika Naruto memeluknya tetapi Hinata memaklumi hal itu lalu mengelus surai pirang muridnya itu.

"sudah jangan menangis tetap semangat dalam menjalani hidup"."belajarlah yang giat agar jadi orang sukses". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"terima kasih sensei sekarang saya sudah merasa lebih baik". Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"sama-sama". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"kalau begitu saya izin kembali ke kelas soalnya mau ada ulangan". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah sampai jumpa lagi". Ucap Hinata.

Setelah menyelesaikan ulangan di jam pelajaran terakhir hari ini Naruto pun segera memacu sepeda motornya untuk pulang. Namun saat pulang Naruto dihadang oleh sekelompok preman berjumlah 5 orang.

"mau apa kalian?". Tanya Naruto.

"serahkan uangmu!"."atau tidak akan aku hajar kau!". Ucap si ketua preman tersebut.

"lepaskan aku!". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"wah nih anak berani juga". Ucap preman yang lain.

Naruto melepaskan helm nya kemudian turun dari sepeda motor itu.

"sebaiknya kau jangan cari masalah". Ucap Naruto lagi.

"ah banyak omong, hajar dia!". Ucap bos preman itu.

Terjadi pertarungan antara Naruto dan 5 orang preman itu. Ada yang membawa senjata tajam untuk menyerang Naruto, ada juga yang membawa tongkat dan sebagainya. Saat Naruto akan di serang oleh pisau dari belakang, Naruto langsung menghindar kemudian menendang tangan yang memegang pisau hingga pisaunya terjatuh ke tanah.

"ada apa?"."ayo serang!". Ucap Naruto.

Preman - preman itu kembali menyerang Naruto. Perkelahian ini tidak seimbang. Naruto terus bertahan dari serangan para preman itu. Naruto berlari lalu menarik kerah baju salah satu preman lalu memukulnya dan melemparkannya ke selokan.

"wah, berani dia melawan, ayo kita habisi dia!". Ucap bos preman itu.

"sekarang tinggal 4 lagi". Gumam Naruto.

Kiba dan Lee sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil meminum minuman yang mereka beli dari toko.

"si Naruto itu belakangan ini kemana ya?"."kok gak kelihatan ya". Ucap Lee.

"padahal dulunya dia malah sering kumpul sama kita hanya sekedar beristirahat". Ucap Kiba.

"apa si Naruto udah lupa sama kita?". Tanya Lee.

"tidak mungkinlah, Naruto itu tidak akan melupakan sahabatnya sendiri". Ucap Kiba.

"apa jangan - jangan Naruto sudah punya pacar ya sehingga konsentrasi sama pacar nya mulu". Ucap Lee.

"sejak kapan Naruto punya pacar?"."ya walaupun dia keren gitu, beberapa fans wanita nya aja kagak di tanggapi". Ucap Kiba.

Kemudian Lee dan Kiba melihat suatu pertarungan di pinggir jalan. Terlihat 4 orang mengeroyok seseorang. Dan mereka kaget karena melihat sepeda motor Naruto di sana beserta tas Naruto yang diletakkan di tanah.

"loh itu bukannya Naruto ya?". Ucap Lee.

"yuk kita bantuin". Ucap Kiba.

Naruto terus bertahan karena lawannya berjumlah lebih banyak darinya. Naruto juga melakukan serangan. Tetapi tenaganya mulai terkuras karena terus menghindari serangan para preman itu.

Brak...

"aduh!". Naruto menggeram kesakitan setelah bahunya di pukul pakai tongkat.

"menyerah saja kau bocah". Ucap si preman yang memukul Naruto tadi.

"enak aja kau bilang!". Ucap Naruto.

"woy!"."kalau main jangan keroyokan!". Teriak Kiba.

"kiba?". Ucap Naruto.

"jika kalian berurusan dengannya maka kalian juga berurusan dengan kami". Ucap Lee.

"Lee?"."kalian?". Ucap Naruto.

"tenang saja bro kami akan membantumu". Ucap Kiba.

"baiklah". Ucap Naruto kembali bersemangat.

"jangan ikut campur urusan kami!"."atau kalian akan kami habisi juga!". Ucap preman itu pada Kiba dan Lee.

"kami tidak takut". Ucap Kiba enteng.

Buagh... Brak...

Tiba-tiba Naruto memukul wajah preman yang sedang berbicara pada Kiba dan Lee tadi. Preman tersebut jatuh ke tanah sambil mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"banyak omong"."kelamaan". Ucap Naruto.

Kiba dan Lee menaruh tas nya di bawah tanah Lalu kemudian menangani 2 preman yang lainnya. 1 preman sudah terkapar di sekolah sekarang 4 vs 3. Naruto masih menangani 2 orang. Kiba dan Lee menangani masing - masing 1 orang.

Terkadang Naruto juga kena pukul sampai mukanya membiru tetapi hal itu tidak menurunkan semangat Naruto untuk terus membela dirinya dari bahaya. Kemudian Naruto menyerang dua preman itu dengan tendangannya lalu keluarlah darah dari mulut 2 preman tersebut.

"da..dasar!"."beraninya kau!". Ucap preman itu.

"sebaiknya kalian semua pergi dari sini!". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menarik kerah baju 2 preman yang tadi Naruto jatuhkan.

"atau kalian akan menyesal!". Ucap Naruto tegas.

"baiklah kami akan pergi!". Ucap preman itu.

Sementara Kiba dan Lee sudah mengalahkan lawannya. Preman preman tersebut menolong temannya yang terjebak di selokan lalu mereka berlima meninggalkan Naruto, Kiba dan Lee.

"kau gak papa?". Tanya Kiba.

"iya aku tidak apa - apa". Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap darahnya yang keluar di mulutnya.

"oh ya, tadi kau kemana aja?"."tumben gak kelihatan". Ucap Lee.

"ya aku hanya belajar di kelas"."lagipula aku sudah bosan meladeni anak-anak yang selalu ingin menjatuhkanku". Ucap Naruto.

"baguslah bro, kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang". Ucap Kiba.

"ya itu semua karena kehadiran si doi". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"eh?"."jadi sekarang udah punya orang yang kau suka?"."tumben sekali, biasanya kau mengacuhkan fans fans wanita di sekolah yang selalu mengerubungimu". Ucap Lee.

"ya bahkan si doi lebih berharga, bukan untukku saja tapi untuk semua orang". Ucap Naruto.

"beritahu bro siapa doinya, cantik gak?". Tanya Kiba.

"ya kamu kepo banget sih"."itu urusan belakang bro, pikir belakangan aja". Ucap Naruto.

"haha akhirnya si Naruto yang beringas layaknya harimau kini sudah mulai jinak hahaha". Ucap Kiba sambil tertawa.

"eh Jinak?"."kau kira aku ini binatang?". Ucap Naruto.

"ya bercanda bro". Ucap Kiba.

"yah baiklah, ayo kita pulang, aku ingin mengobati lukaku di rumah". Ucap Naruto.

"oke baiklah". Ucap Lee.

"eh?"."Kib, tumben kau kagak pakai motor?"."motormu kemana?". Tanya Naruto.

"motorku lagi di bengkel, bagian depannya ringsek habis nabrak pohon". Ucap Kiba.

"hmm pantas saja si Lee juga bareng jalan kaki sama kamu". Ucap Naruto.

"ya sekarang lagi nunggu bus kota". Ucap Lee.

"ya udah bro, aku balik dulu". Ucap Naruto lalu pergi mengendarai motornya pulang.

Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya dan melihat keluarganya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Ada adiknya, ayahnya, dan ibunya. Terlihat ibunya sedang memasak ayam goreng untuk makan malam.

"aku pulang". Ucap Hinata.

"Hinata nee-san, selamat datang". Ucap Hanabi.

"yap selamat datang". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?". Tanya ibu Hinata.

"yah jadi guru bimbingan konseling itu menyenangkan karena bisa berkomunikasi dengan semua murid di sekolah". Ucap Hinata.

"anak nakalnya banyak tidak?". Tanya Hiashi.

"tidak begitu banyak sih, sebagai guru bimbingan konseling, Hina juga harus bisa memotivasi anak - anak". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm begitu ya, baiklah ayo makan"."ibumu sudah memasak makanan". Ucap Hiashi.

Naruto memarkirkan motor CBR nya itu di garasi. Garasi rumahnya cukup besar bahkan bisa menampung 2 mobil sekaligus. Terlihatlah mobil mercedez benz berwarna hitam telah terparkir di halaman rumah.

"hmm jadi mereka sudah datang". Gumam Naruto.

Namikaze Minato adalah ayah Naruto dan bekerja sebagai direktur utama perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Sementara ibunya bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, juga bekerja membantu ayahnya untuk bekerja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Dengan langkah malasnya Naruto masuk kedalam rumah.

"aku pulang". Ucap Naruto.

"eh kau sudah pulang sayang?". Ucap Kushina langsung memeluk anaknya tersebut.

"ya sudah bu"."oh ya kapan ayah dan ibu datang?". Tanya Naruto.

"jam 4 sore tadi". Ucap Minato.

"bagaimana hari-hari mu di sekolah?". Tanya Kushina.

"yah berjalan dengan baik". Ucap Naruto.

"apakah tidak ada pertengkaran lagi?". Tanya Minato.

"aku bosan bertengkar terus, aku ingin mengendalikan diriku". Ucap Naruto.

"baguslah kalau begitu". Ucap Minato.

"oh ya kau sudah makan?". Tanya Kushina.

"belum kebetulan aku lapar sekali". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah ibu akan membuatkanmu ramen kesukaanmu". Ucap Kushina.

"baik bu terima kasih". Ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian ramen spesial masakan ibunya itu telah datang. Kemudian Kushina memegang tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"sayang, maafkan ayah dan ibu karena selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah". Ucap Kushina.

"tidak apa-apa bu, Naru sudah bisa mengerti"."lagipula kalian bekerja untuk kebahagiaan keluarga". Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"terima kasih sayang, kamu memang anak yang pengertian". Ucap Kushina sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Naruto.

"yah sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan bisa kami andalkan saat kami lagi bertugas di luar". Ucap Minato.

"ya karena aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku". Ucap Naruto.

"ya setidaknya Naruto sudah tidak lagi mengotori rumah hanya untuk membuat jebakan-jebakan agar maling - maling itu kapok dan tidak bisa mencuri rumah ini". Ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"hahaha ya namanya juga saat itu Naruto masih berumur 10 - 11 tahun"."yah seperti film home alone saja di TV". Ucap Minato.

Naruto pun memakan ramennya tersebut dengan lahap hingga habis.

"kalau kau sudah besar nanti apakah kau ingin meneruskan usaha ayah?". Tanya Minato.

"tidak". Ucap Naruto.

"kenapa?". Tanya Minato.

"karena aku sudah punya pegangan untuk jalanku sendiri"."dengan sebuah pekerjaan yang cocok untuk orang sepertiku setelah lulus SMA nanti". Ucap Naruto.

"ahaha begitu ya, ya sudah". Ucap Minato lalu membava korannya kembali.

Setelah makan ramen, Naruto masuk ke kamarnya sambil memainkan ponselnya kemudian membuka instagram miliknya dan melihat - lihat instastory milik kawan-kawannya. Kemudian Naruto mencari nama instagram nya Hinata. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama dan Naruto langsung menemukannya.

"hmm ini dia instagramnya"."ku follow ah". Gumam Naruto lalu kemudian dia nge-dm instagram Hinata.

"selamat malam sensei, follback ig saya sensei hehe"."ini aku Naruto, murid kesayangan sensei hahaha * ".

Hinata sedang berbaring di kasur lalu kemudian membuka ponselnya.

"hmm dm dari siapa ini?". Ucap Hinata lalu membuka instagramnya.

"eh ini dari Naruto ya?"."ihh emoji nya iseng banget deh". Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah saling follow di instagram kemudian mereka saling meng-like foto mereka satu sama lain di instagram.

"makasih ya sensei, sensei baik deh hahaha".

"iya sama-sama Naruto haha, emot mu iseng banget".

"bukan begitu sensei, cuma salah tekan emot deh jadinya ya sudahlah haha".

"ih dasar anak remaja :) "."kamu gak belajar?".

"ya nanti aja sensei".

"jangan lupa belajar walaupun gak ada ulangan :) ".

"makasih sensei, sensei perhatian deh :D ".

"baiklah sama-sama".

Setelah itu datang pesan whatsapp dari Kiba.

"woy Nar, ayo futsal".

"kapan Kib?".

"habis ini jam 7.30 malam di tempat biasa"."lagi ada tandingan nih".

"oke baiklah aku akan datang"."tunggu aja".

"oke baiklah aku tunggu".

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan keluar menuju ke lapangan futsal dimana tempat Naruto bermain. Di sana sudah banyak orang yang bermain duluan hanya sekedar untuk pemanasan.

"akhirnya kau datang juga bro". Ucap Kiba.

"yeah memang siapa lawan kita?". Tanya Naruto.

"temenku anak IPS". Ucap Kiba.

"ya baiklah, Lee kau jadi kiper saja". Ucap Naruto.

"oke serahkan padaku". Ucap Lee bersemangat.

Permainan futsal Di mulai, tim Naruto bermain cukup semangat. Namun anak - anak IPS yang memang suka berolahraga apalagi futsal memang lebih lincah daripada tim Naruto walaupun kedua tim sama-sama lincah. 2 jam kemudian setelah futsal akhirnya dimenangkan oleh tim Naruto dengan skor tipis 18 - 16.

"bro bagaimana kalau kita makan habis ini?". Ucap Kiba.

"ya bolehlah aku juga sudah lapar". Ucap Sasuke.

"kita makan dimana?". Tanya Naruto.

"bagaimana kalau di burger king, mumpung ada promo nih". Ucap Shikamaru.

"wah bagus juga, dengan begitu aku busa hemat uangku". Ucap Sai.

"hm ikut aja dah". Gumam Sasuke.

Akhirnya Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai pergi ke burger king bersama - sama. Tak perlu lama mereka untuk menunggu, karena pesanan mereka langsung datang. Makanan cepat saji memang berkalori tinggi namun lezat dan cocok sekali dimakan untuk mereka yang habis olahraga futsal selama 2 jam.

"hei bro aku dengar kau menyukai Ino Yamanaka si model cantik di sekolah ya". Ucap Kiba.

"eh tau darimana?". Tanya Sai.

"wah-wah ternyata benar, hebat betul kau Sai"."terus si Ino nya mau gak?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm aku masih berusaha PDKT sih". Ucap Sai.

"PDKT dengan menebar senyum palsu?". Ucap Sasuke.

"hahaha apaan sih". Ucap Sai sedikit malu.

"udahlah bro tembak aja kalau kau suka sama Ino". Ucap Lee.

"kalian ini ngomong apa sih, merepotkan saja". Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"woy, jangan ketiduran disini nanti kami susah gotong kamu". Ucap Kiba.

"woy, muka kamu kenapa?". Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"berkelahi lagi?". Ucap Shikamaru.

"ya biasa laki memang gini". Ucap Naruto singkat.

"tadi dia dikeroyok sama preman yang ingin membegal nya tadi, tapi untungnya dia bisa melawannya". Ucap Kiba.

"kami yang melihat langsung bantu dia". Ucap Lee.

"tuh preman awas ya, aku bikin perhitungan sama mereka". Ucap Naruto sambil memakan burgernya.

"udah udah gak usah di pikirin yang penting lu gak kenapa napa". Ucap Shikamaru.

Setelah mereka semua nongkrong di burger king, Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung mengerjakan PR pelajaran bahasa yang belum Naruto kerjakan.

"besok ada ulangan mendadak fisika". (dari ketua kelas).

"cih kenapa harus mendadak sih menyebalkan". Gumam Naruto setelah menutup pesan dari grup line.


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: Aku Mencintaimu Hinata Sensei

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship.

Rate: T

Desclaimer: From Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Warning: cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Maafkan author jika banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. maklum author masih pemula hehehe. Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada Masashi Kishimoto Sensei. Dan selamat membaca.

Chapter 3.

Sekarang memasuki bulan oktober, kini adalah musim dimana semua siswa di seluruh jenjang pendidikan mengadakan UTS yaitu ulangan tengah semester. Saat ini adalah hari pertama bagi SMA Konoha melaksanakan UTS.

Hinata sedang berjalan santai sambil menuju kedalam sekolah. Banyak murid-murid yang menyapanya dan juga Hinata membalas sapaan murid-muridnya itu dengan senyuman dan ramah.

"selamat pagi pak satpam". Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"selamat pagi bu, selamat mengajar". Ucap pak satpam itu ramah.

Suara sepeda motor CBR yang tak lain adalah sepeda motor milik pemuda pirang itu kini memasuki gerbang sekolah. Saat Naruto melihat Hinata yang lagi berjalan Naruto memelankan kecapatan sepeda motornya lalu berjalan perlahan di samping Hinata.

"selamat pagi sensei". Sapa Naruto ramah disertai senyuman manis.

"selamat pagi Naruto"."siap menempuh UTS?". Ucap Hinata juga senyum.

"sudah siap sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"baguslah kalau begitu". Ucap Hinata.

"sensei butuh tumpangan?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm tidak usah Naruto lagipula ruangan sensei sudah dekat". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan bertemu lagi nanti". Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian pergi memarkirkan sepeda motornya.

"baiklah". Ucap Hinata.

Jam 7 pagi ujian telah dimulai, tidak ada apel pagi untuk saat ini seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh seluruh siswa. Naruto berada diruangan 8. Pelajaran hari ini yang diujikan adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris dan juga kimia.

"oh kenapa harus kimia". Gumam Naruto.

Pengawas pun masuk ke ruangan lalu kemudian membagikan soal dan kertas ke seluruh murid yang telah duduk sesuai nomor ujian masing - masing. Naruto duduk di bangku pojok belakang.

"kalian harus mengerjakan dengan jujur kalau sampai ketahuan menyontek maka selesai tidak selesai akan saya ambil". Ucap pengawas itu.

"iya pak". Ucap semua murid.

Setelah 2,5 jam mengerjakan dua mata pelajaran tersebut akhirnya Naruto pun selesai tetapi tidak langsung pulang seperti murid - muridnya yang lain, namun Naruto terlebih dahulu pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan.

"wah ada my bro ku disini, kamu ke kantin gak ngomong sama kita". Ucap Kiba.

"ya tinggal ke kantin aja kan apa susahnya". Ucap Naruto.

"oh ya mana si Sasuke dan Shikamaru?". Tanya Naruto.

"ya mereka lagi baca buku di perpustakaan, kau tau lah dua orang berotak komputer itu". Ucap Lee.

"oh ya habis ini bagaimana kalau kita main basket sebentar di lapangan". Ucap Kiba.

"emang boleh ya?"."kan kita pakai baju seragam bukan olahraga". Ucap Naruto.

"halah kita juga murid sini masa gak boleh memanfaatkan fasilitas sekolah". Ucap Kiba.

"ya baiklah ayo tapi aku mau makan dulu habis itu aku lepas baju seragam, aku double an sama kaos". Ucap Naruto.

Sementara di tempat lain, Hinata sedang mengobrol bersama para guru yang lainnya.

"tadi gimana anak - anak di ruanganmu?". Tanya salah satu guru.

"mereka semua menyenangkan kok walaupun rame". Ucap Hinata.

"aduh kenapa anda bisa betah di kelas rame?". Tanya guru yang lain.

"ya karena anak-anak selalu mengingatkanku pada waktu masih sekolah dulu haha". Ucap Hinata.

"haha wajar anda suka, anda kan masih muda"."jadi bisa bergaul dengan anak-anak haha". Ucap guru yang lain.

"ya sebagai guru, kita harus bisa menjadi guru yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik pada muridnya"."selain itu syukurlah anak-anak di ruangan saya semuanya jujur". Ucap Hinata.

Naruto, Kiba dan Lee sedang main basket di lapangan. Namun tiba-tiba ada saja orang yang ingin mencari masalah.

"woy!"."ngapain lu disini!". Teriak siswa itu.

Naruto, Kiba dan Lee menghentikan permainan basket mereka dan memandang orang itu yang berkumpul bersama siswa lainnya.

"emang kenapa?". Tanya Naruto.

"ini wilayah gue, lu jangan coba-coba datang disini". Ucap siswa itu.

Kemudian Naruto mendatangi siswa tersebut sambil meregangkan tangan dan lehernya.

"wah mulai lagi nih". Ucap Kiba.

"ini fasilitas sekolah, mau apa lu?"."ini bukan wilayah lu!". Ucap Naruto.

"jadi lu mau macam-macam sama gue, ayo kita bertarung". Ucap siswa itu mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh.

Kemudian Kiba dan Lee membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto memandangi orang itu dengan tatapan tajam namun Naruto masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"ada apa?"."ayo?"."kau takut ya, hahaha dasar penakut". Ucap siswa itu.

Siswa tersebut yang merupakan teman-teman dari orang yang mendorong Naruto pun tertawa pada Naruto.

"aku tak ingin memukul kalian karena aku masih kasihan pada kalian". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"eh durian"."kau pikir kami anak kecil?"."kami udah gede"."asal lu tahu ya, lu aja yang harus dikasihani betul gak?". Ucap siswa itu.

"betul sekali!". Ucap siswa siswa tersebut mengikuti si provokator.

Buagh...

Tiba-tiba Naruto memukul wajah siswa yang mendorong nya tadi lalu kemudian mengambil kerah bajunya lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"banyak bacot lu". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"wah berani dia, ayo serang dia!". Ucap siswa iri tadi.

Terjadi pertarungan lagi, Kiba dan Lee juga ikut membantu Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat memukul mereka semua sampai beberapa dari mereka di lempar ke kolam ikan oleh Naruto. Dan siswa yang sok jago tadi pun dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto.

"si..sial!"."keparat kau!". Ucap siswa itu.

"banyak bacot". Ucap Naruto lalu melempar wajahnya dengan bola basket ke arah siswa sok jago itu.

Dan akhirnya Naruto meninggalkan mereka yang masih tergeletak mengerang kesakitan di lapangan basket tadi. Kiba dan Lee juga ikut meninggalkan mereka.

"sok jago sekali tuh orang". Ucap Kiba.

"biasalah orang belagu memang gitu bro". Ucap Naruto.

"greget juga kau melempari wajahnya dengan bola basket hahaha". Ucap Lee sambil tertawa.

"ya biar mulutnya bisa dijaga". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berpisah dengan Kiba dan Lee di depan UKS karena mereka berdua akan pulang dulu. Kemudian Naruto pergi ke ruang guru BP.

"selamat pagi sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"selamat pagi Naruto"."bagaimana ujianmu?". Ucap Hinata.

"sedikit merepotkan sih sensei karena hari pertama langsung kimia". Ucap Naruto.

"yah sensei juga dulu pernah jadi anak SMA kaya kamu, sensei juga agak malas kalau pelajaran kimia"."tapi kamu bisa mengerjakannya kan?". Ucap Hinata.

"ya pokoknya di kerjakan dengan hati yang ikhlas walaupun ada beberapa yang ngawur". Ucap Naruto.

"baguslah kalau begitu". Ucap Hinata.

"oh ya, sensei sudah makan?". Tanya Naruto.

"haha perhatian banget ya"."nanti sensei akan makan, lagipula ini belum jam makan siang". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Oh ya sensei pernah nonton bioskop?". Tanya Naruto.

"pernah dong". Ucap Hinata.

"nonton film nya genre apa yang sensei suka?". Tanya Naruto.

"sensei suka romantis, aksi, dan horor sih"."ketiganya sensei suka itu". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm begitu ya"."kapan-kapan bisakah sensei nonton bioskop denganku?". Tanya Naruto.

"boleh". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah malam minggu besok saya akan jemput ke rumah sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"hahaha sudahlah, sensei juga masih muda, biar lebih nyantai pakai sebutan aku kamu saja". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"ya baiklah kalau begitu sensei aku mengerti". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu sensei tunggu ya". Ucap Hinata.

"okay". Ucap Naruto.

Beberapa hari kemudian saatnya malam minggu, Naruto sudah berpakaian rapih dengan baju kaos berwarna hitam polos dan juga jaket berwarna jingga hitam yang selalu Naruto kenakan dan juga celana jeans hitam serta sepatu sneakers nya.

"kamu mau kemana sayang rapih banget malam ini". Ucap Kushina.

"mau jalan - jalan sih bu". Ucap Naruto.

"kamu keren dan tampan malam ini, apakah kamu mau apel ke rumah cewek?". Tanya Kushina.

"aku masih belum punya pacar bu, ya mau apel ke siapa". Ucap Naruto.

"hahaha ya sudah hati-hati". Ucap Kushina.

"oh ya bu, ayah dimana?". Tanya Naruto.

"ayahmu lembur". Ucap Kushina.

"bu, aku pinjam honda mobilionya". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah hati-hati makainya, kunci nya ada diatas kulkas". Ucap Kushina.

"haha baiklah bu"."aku pamit dulu". Ucap Naruto lalu mencium pipi ibunya itu.

"eh romantis banget sampai di cium hahaha". Ucap Kushina.

"ya kan aku anak ibu"."ya wajar lah haha". Ucap Naruto.

Sementara itu, Hinata juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi malam mingguan bersama Naruto. Kemudian ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

"Gaara?"."ngapain dia nelpon aku?"."bukankah aku udah mutusin dia". Gumam Hinata lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"halo?". Ucap Hinata.

"halo Hinata, aku menelponmu karena aku ingin minta maaf sama kamu"."aku menyesal telah berpaling darimu, aku tidak mendengarkanmu saat itu tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah semuanya kacau"."oh ya sekarang kamu kuliah dimana?"."sudah lama sejak lulus SMA kita gak bertemu". Tanya Gaara.

"hn aku sudah melepaskanmu dan aku sudah ikhlas"."sekarang aku sudah bekerja". Ucap Hinata.

"hm baiklah, tapi kalau aku boleh menebus kesalahanku, maukah kau balikan lagi denganku?". Tanya Gaara.

"hmm tidak usah terima kasih, lagipula aku sudah ikhlas kok"."kamu tidak usah menebus kesalahanmu, aku menghargai keputusanmu, kita punya kehidupan masing-masing sekarang". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu kembali"."sampai nanti, aku mencintaimu selalu". Ucap Gaara.

"hn apaan". Ucap Hinata lalu menutup teleponnya.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Hinata. Saat sampai di rumah Hinata, Naruto pun menekan klakson. Kemudian Hinata sudah keluar dengan pakaiannya.

"ayo masuk sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan-jalan keliling kota dulu.

"tumben pakai mobil?". Tanya Hinata.

"ya karena aku sedang keluar bersama orang yang spesial". Ucap Naruto.

"dasar kamu ini ada ada aja". Ucap Hinata.

"haha aku tidak mengada-ngada sensei"."oh iya, kita mau nonton apa malam ini?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm terserah kamu saja deh". Ucap Hinata.

"jadwalnya sekarang ada mission imposible, check in bangkok, petak umpet minako, dan juga ada yang baru sih yaitu Dilan 1990". Ucap Naruto.

"petak umpet minako sudah, mission imposibble juga sudah"."hmm Dilan?"."kedengarannya bagus". Ucap Hinata.

"ya aku juga belum pernah nonton film itu". Ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Plaza Konoha kemudian Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju tempat bioskop yang bernama 21 itu. Saat Naruto dan Hinata sampai disana, mereka berdua bertemu Sasuke yang sedang membeli tiket bioskop bersama Sakura, Itachi, dan Izumi. Sakura juga teman sekolah Naruto yang merupakan pacar Sasuke, lalu Izumi adalah pacar Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"woy bro". Ucap Naruto.

"loh Naruto?"."kamu juga nonton ya". Ucap Sasuke.

"iya". Ucap Naruto.

"sama siapa kamu nonton?". Tanya Sakura.

"tuh". Ucap Naruto lalu kemudian Hinata sudah sampai di tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Hinata sensei!?". Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit kaget.

"halo anak-anak ternyata kalian juga nonton ya". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"iya sensei, kami beli tiket film Dilan 1990, film baru nih". Ucap Sakura.

"ya, aku juga mau nonton film itu bersama Hinata sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"hebat bener lu, pasangan nontonmu seorang guru lagi". Ucap Sasuke.

"ya itu biasa". Ucap Naruto.

"hihi". Hinata tertawa kecil.

"hmm oh ya sensei, biar aku saja yang beli tiketnya". Ucap Naruto.

"eh tidak usah Naruto, sensei bisa beli sendiri hehe". Ucap Hinata.

"ayolah sensei jadi kagak enak nih". Ucap Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya.

"haha baiklah". Ucap Hinata yang bisa pasrah karena tatapan Naruto yang menurutnya bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

"baiklah aku akan beli tiketnya". Ucap Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata mendapat tiket tetapi dapat tempat duduk paling belakang. Biasanya iklan pun ditayangkan sebelum film dimulai.

"sensei, aku mau bertanya sama sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"apa Naruto?". Tanya Hinata.

"sensei punya hobi?"."apa hobi sensei?". Tanya Naruto.

"hobi sensei sih berkebun, memasak dan juga olahraga kecil seperti lari pagi"."kalau kamu juga punya hobi?". Ucap Hinata.

"hobiku sih main bola, lari, main game". Ucap Naruto.

"haha dasar anak gamers, kalau main game jangan lupa belajar loh". Ucap Hinata.

"tentu saja sensei". Ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian film pun dimulai. Film berdurasi hampir 2 jam itu sangat dinikmati oleh para penonton. Terutama adegan romantis antara Dilan dan Milea di sekolah maupim diluar sekolah. Dan juga tentang arti cinta dan persahabatan yang terpenting di dalamnya.

"si Dilan romantis juga ya". Ucap Hinata.

"Dilannya kan kaya aku". Ucap Naruto.

"hahaha apaan sih". Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya film nya selesai.

"filmnya bagus gak?". Tanya Naruto.

"filmnya bagus banget sensei suka". Ucap Hinata.

"Dilan nya berani banget melindungi Milea sampai luka-luka gitu haha". Ucap Naruto.

"ya namanya juga cowok yang melindungi cewek yang dicintainya". Ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari plaza itu hanya untuk duduk berdua saja.

"sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"iya?". Ucap Hinata.

"sensei cantik". Ucap Naruto.

"haha apaan sih kamu"."bisa aja deh"."makasih Naruto kamu juga keren". Ucap Hinata.

"haha terima kasih juga". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm Naruto, apakah kamu punya impian?". Tanya Hinata.

"setiap orang pasti punya cita-cita dan impian, aku punya cita-cita dan impian"."impianku adalah bisa membahagiakan orang tua tanpa merepotkan mereka, dan juga jika aku punya kekasih maka aku harap dia bisa setia dan menerimaku apa adanya dan selalu sayang sama aku"."kalau cita-cita, aku ingin jadi polisi". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm itu bagus sekali Naruto". Ucap Hinata.

"kalau sensei sendiri bagaimana?". Tanya Naruto.

"kalau sensei sih impiannya adalah bisa bahagia dengan keluarga dan juga bisa jadi orang yang berguna dan bermanfaat untuk semua orang". Ucap Hinata.

"oh ya sensei bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?". Tanya Naruto.

"ya terserah kamu aja sensei ikut kamu aja". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm bagaimana kalau yakiniku?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm boleh, ya udah ayo". Ucap Hinata.

"oh ya nanti sensei pesan sendiri aja, sensei gak enak sama kamu". Bisik Hinata.

"hmm oke lah terserah sensei, yang penting bisa makan bareng sama sensei malam ini". Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Malam minggu Naruto sangat berkesan malam ini. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pun pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10.30 malam. Kemudian Naruto mengantarkan Hinata di rumahnya.

"terima kasih malam minggunya sensei, malam minggu pertama kita sangat berkesan sekali". Ucap Naruto.

"haha iya deh, terima kasih juga sudah ngajak sensei nonton". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"yap sama-sama sensei". Ucap Naruto juga tersenyum.

"kalau begitu sensei pulang dulu, selamat malam Naruto". Ucap Hinata.

"selamat malam sensei". Ucap Naruto lalu kemudian pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto tiba di rumahnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

"halo ibu, kok belum tidur?". Tanya Naruto.

"belum ngantuk sayang"."oh ya bagaimana malam minggumu?". Ucap Kushina.

"sangat berkesan sekali bu". Ucap Naruto.

"haha kau sudah tambah besar sayang". Ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"habis ini Naru kelas 3 SMA habis itu lulus, pasti ya udah tambah besar dong". Ucap Naruto.

"ya udah tidur dulu sana". Ucap Kushina.

"ya ini memang mau tidur bu". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah selamat malam sayang". Ucap Kushina.

"selamat malam ibu". Ucap Naruto.

Keesokan paginya Hinata keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar di hari minggu sambil berlari pagi. Hinata menyapa para tetangganya dengan ramah. Sementara itu Naruto juga berlari di lapangan sepak bola yang biasanya Naruto pakai untuk bermain bola sehari - hari dengan temannya dan juga anak dari komplek lain.

Sekarang ada car free day dan diadakan memang setiap hari minggu mulai jam 6 pagi sampai jam 10 pagi. Saat Naruto berlari keluar dari lapangan, Naruto bertemu lagi dengan Hinata yang sedang berlari.

"selamat pagi sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"selamat pagi Naruto?"."sedang lari juga?". Tanya Hinata.

"iya nih sekarang mau ke CFD". Ucap Naruto.

"ya baiklah sensei juga mau kesana". Ucap Hinata.

"ya udah bareng aja yuk sekalian olahraga bareng". Ucap Naruto.

"boleh ya udah ayo". Ucap Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto pergi kesana sambil berlari bersama.

"apakah sensei selalu rutin berlari setiap minggu?". Tanya Naruto.

"ya kadang-kadang sih kalau lagi gak mood ya sensei malas pergi, tapi kebanyakan sensei selalu lari pagi di setiap minggu". Ucap Hinata.

"oh begitu ya". Ucap Naruto.

Setelah capek berolahraga bersama, Naruto dan Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi di taman yang biasanya di pakai untuk acara CFD. Banyak orang disana, ada yang lagi bermain dan juga ada yang lagi berfoto dan lain sebagainya.

"sensei ini minumlah". Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan satu botol air putih pada Hinata.

"oh terima kasih Naruto, harusnya kau tidak perlu repot membelikan sensei minum". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"tidak apa sensei, aku tidak repot kok". Ucap Naruto.

Kiba sedang berjalan di taman yang sama bersama Lee dan Choji.

"ayo Choji lari terus biar kamu kurus". Ucap Kiba.

"aduh Kib, aku capek sekali, rasanya tubuhku sudah lebih banyak membakar kalori". Ucap Choji.

"haha ya sudah kita istirahat dulu". Ucap Lee.

Kiba, Choji dan Lee melihat Naruto sedang duduk berdua dengan Hinata. Kemudian mereka pun menghampiri nya.

"wah wah ternyata sahabatku lagi berduaan nih ya". Ucap Kiba jahil.

"oy bro, aku hanya lari pagi bersama sensei kebetulan kami ketemu". Ucap Naruto.

"selamat pagi Kiba, lagi olahraga ya". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"selamat pagi sensei, iya nih habis lari jadi capek juga". Ucap Kiba.

"duduk dulu sini". Ucap Naruto.

"hehe aku rasa tidak usah, aku harus mengurus sahabatku ini dulu". Ucap Kiba.

"haha baiklah kami pergi dulu ya". Ucap Choji.

"oke baiklah". Ucap Naruto.

"hati-hati ya anak-anak". Ucap Hinata.

"baik sensei". Ucap Lee.

Sambil menatap langit biru yang indah, Naruto pun memandang wajah Hinata yang cantik walaupun dibasahi oleh keringat. Terlihat Hinata sedang mengelap wajah putihnya dengan handuk.

"sensei aku mau tanya". Ucap Naruto.

"iya Naruto?". Ucap Hinata.

"menurut sensei pacaran itu kegunaanya apa?". Tanya Naruto.

"ya untuk mengenal pribadi satu sama lain, terus untuk melatih diri apakah bisa menjaga kesetiaan atau tidak, dan juga bisa untuk memperkenalkan kita pada keluarga dari masing - masing pasangan". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm begitu ya". Ucap Naruto.

"kenapa bertanya begitu Naruto?"."memang kalau menurutmu apa?". Tanya Hinata.

"ucapan sensei memang benar"."tapi kalau menurutku, pacaran itu bertujuan untuk putus"."bisa putus karena menikah atau putus karena berpisah"."tapi yang bahagia adalah putus untuk menikah dengan pasangan yang kita cintai". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm bijak sekali". Ucap Hinata.

Kemudian ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Lalu Hinata mengangkatnya.

"halo?". Ucap Hinata.

"halo Hinata, kamu dimana?"."aku tinggal di Konoha sekarang untuk mengurus pekerjaanku"."bisa kita ketemuan?". Tanya Gaara si penelpon.

"hmm untuk apa kau menemuiku?"."bukankah sudah kubilang aku sudah mengikhlaskanmu dengan pacar barumu?". Ucap Hinata.

"aku ingin balikan sama kamu, maafkan aku Hinata karena aku selingkuh sama kamu waktu itu"."aku ingin menebus kesalahanku". Ucap Gaara.

"apa?"."balikan?"."dengar ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi kamu tak mau lagi balikan denganmu". Ucap Hinata.

"aku mohon Hinata"."aku sayang sama kamu". Ucap Gaara.

"kalau kamu sayang sama aku, kenapa kau selingkuh dengan Matsuri?". Ucap Hinata.

"aku tahu itu Hinata, tapi aku ingin memulai dari awal, aku menyesal sekali". Ucap Gaara.

"kita dulu sudah pacaran 2 tahun tapi kau ternyata sudah selingkuh dan berbohong padaku selama 8 bulan terakhir waktu itu". Ucap Hinata.

"aku mohon padamu dengan sangat hormat Hinata". Ucap Gaara.

"tidak". Ucap Hinata lalu menutup teleponnya.

"ada apa sensei?". Tanya Naruto.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok". Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"tadi aku dengar balikan selingkuh dan bla bla". Ucap Naruto.

"sudah Naruto sensei tidak apa-apa"."kamu gak usah khawatir". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu". Ucap Naruto.

"kalau begitu kita jalan lagi yuk". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm baiklah". Ucap Naruto.

Lalu Naruto dan Hinata pergi berjalan bersama lagi di antara kerumunan orang - orang di taman.


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: Aku Mencintaimu Hinata Sensei

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship.

Rate: T

Desclaimer: From Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Warning: cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Maafkan author jika banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. maklum author masih pemula hehehe. Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada Masashi Kishimoto Sensei. Dan selamat membaca.

Chapter 4.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa, oke aku akan bertemu denganmu". Ucap Hinata langsung menutup telepon.

Hinata saat ini sedang pergi ke suatu tempat setelah jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dengan kata lain, Hinata sedang pergi ke salah satu taman di kota ini untuk bertemu dengan Gaara, mantan kekasih Hinata. Saat Hinata sampai di taman yang dimaksud, Hinata melihat sebuah mobil bertipe jenis toyota rush berwarna hitam terparkir disana. Hinata melihat sebuah pria berambut merah bata itu sedang berdiri.

"hn jadi kau mau ngomong apa?". Ucap Hinata.

"halo Hinata, sudah lama kita tak bertemu, kau tambah cantik saja". Ucap Gaara.

"hn, ya ya aku bertanya padamu". Ucap Hinata.

"soal hal yang sama Hinata, aku ingin balikan denganmu". Ucap Gaara memegang tangan Hinata.

"apaan sih kamu"."aku tidak mau balikan sama kamu Gaara!". Ucap Hinata langsung melepaskan tangan Gaara.

"kenapa kau selalu keras kepala?"."apakah aku tidak boleh menebus kesalahanku?". Tanya Gaara.

"karena kamu sudah mengecewakan aku, kamu sudah nakal di belakangku"."pada akhirnya kau juga di putusin kan?"."itu semua karma buatmu". Ucap Hinata.

"dengar, kau harus balikan lagi padaku kalau kau tidak mau balikan, kau akan menyesal"."aku itu sayang kamu". Ucap Gaara sambil memegang wajah Hinata dengan sedikit kasar.

Naruto sedang jalan-jalan memakai motor nya dan berpakaian bebas dengan kaos berwarna orange nya. Tetapi Naruto melihat kejanggalan di taman yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"tidak!"."aku tidak mau!"."kamu jahat!". Ucap Hinata.

"hei sayang, aku tidak pernah jahat padamu"."aku hanya ingin mencintaimu kali ini". Ucap Gaara masih tetap memegang wajah Hinata dengan kasar.

"loh itu kan Sensei!"."dia bersama siapa?"."kenapa sensei diperlakukan seperti itu?". Gumam Naruto.

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau jadi milikmu lagi Gaara, jangan memaksaku, aku ingin menentukan hidupku sendiri". Ucap Hinata.

"kau lihat saja nanti aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali cintamu sayang". Ucap Gaara sambil memegang leher Hinata lalu memegang pinggang Hinata lalu kemudian pergi ke arah mobil.

Tetapi saat Gaara akan memasuki mobil, Naruto langsung memarkirkan sepeda motornya lalu mengambil bagian belakang baju Gaara.

"mau kau apakan dia?". Ucap Naruto.

"kau jangan ikut campur urusanku bocah!". Ucap Gaara lalu segera memukul Naruto.

Tetapi Naruto menghindarinya dan langsung menendang Gaara dengan keras dan Gaara terjatuh terkena bemper mobil depan hingga sedikit peok.

"gue bukan bocah, apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu?". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"sudah ku bilang kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku bangsat!". Kemudian Gaara memukul Naruto.

Hinata pun terkejut melihat Naruto dan Gaara sedang berkelahi. Naruto dan Gaara saling pukul. Umur Gaara 22 tahun dan umur Naruto sekarang baru 18 tahun setelah berulang tahun 10 hari yang lalu.

"pukulanmu sakit juga ya". Gumam Naruto dingin.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan lalu mengambil kerah baju Gaara kemudian memukul perutnya. Saat Naruto akan memukulnya, Gaara berhasil menghindar lalu kemudian memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras. Lalu kemudian Naruto memukul wajah Gaara dan kemudian mengangkat Gaara dan melemparnya ke mobil hingga kaca mobil samping kirinya pecah. Badan Naruto memang sedikit lebih besar dan tinggi daripada badan Gaara.

"cih sialan kau bocah!". Ucap Gaara mengadu kesakitan.

"sudah hentikan kalian berdua!". Ucap Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Kemudian Gaara masuk kedalam mobil.

"awas lu, gue bakal bikin perhitungan sama lu!". Ucap Gaara.

"woy brengsek!"."sini kalau lu berani!"."jangan hanya berperilaku kasar sama wanita!". Teriak Naruto.

Namun mobil Gaara langsung pergi dari taman itu. Naruto ingin mengejarnya tapi di tahan oleh tangan Hinata.

"sudah, biarkan saja". Ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sebuah taman.

"lukamu gak papa?". Tanya Hinata sambil mengobati Naruto dengan obat betadine.

"aku tidak apa-apa". Ucap Naruto.

"syukurlah". Ucap Hinata.

"oh ya, dia itu siapa sensei, kok berani - beraninya dia main pegang leher kaya mau nyekik gitu"."kasar banget dia". Ucap Naruto.

"sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto yang penting sensei sudah baik-baik saja". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, aku pikir sensei akan di perkosa"."aku khawatir sekali pada sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"enggak kok, syukurlah itu tidak terjadi". Ucap Hinata.

Sementara di dalam mobil, Gaara sedang berpikir sambil menggerutu.

"siapa dia?"."apakah dia cowok barunya Hinata"."cih sialan banget".

"oke suatu saat aku akan singkirkan dia, dan lihat saja kamu Hinata"."kau tetap akan jadi milikku".

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Naruto sedang bermain futsal dengan anak-anak kelas lainnya. Kelas 12 juga ikutan. Saat ini jamkos karena semua guru pada rapat untuk persiapan UNAS untuk kelas 12 dan juga KTS untuk kelas 10, 11, dan 12.

Naruto menggiring bola melewati beberapa pemain.

"oper padaku!". Teriak salah satu rekan tim Naruto.

"baiklah". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mendapat operan dari temannya lagi dan langsung menendang bola itu demgan keras dan masuk ke gawang lawan. Beberapa teman kelas Naruto pun bersorak karena Naruto mencetak gol. Setelah cukup lama bermain futsal akhirnya Naruto kembali lagi kedalam kelasnya.

"baiklah ada pengumuman, tanggal 24 oktober 20XX untuk kelas XI IPA dan XI IPS akan pergi ke kebun teh, kebun apel dan juga wisata outbond yang ada di gunung Fuuji di Shizuoka"."nanti pengumuman penempatan bis nya akan di tempel nanti di depan kelas". Ucap ketua kelas.

Setelah jam sekolah telah berakhir, Naruto pun segera menuju ke papan madding sekolah dan mencari bus yang akan dinaiki oleh Naruto.

"kelas XI IPA D ada di Bus 4, dan guru pengawasnya, eh Hinata sensei?"."dan Iruka sensei!"."wah enak nih, jadi bisa rame sama teman-teman, atau bisa berduaan dengan Hinata sensei". Gumam Naruto.

Hari yang ditunggu Naruto akhirnya tiba. Sebelum berangkat, masing - masing murid akan diberikan pengarahan oleh bapak ibu guru.

"Iruka sensei, saya ada di bangku belakang saja ya karena mohon maaf saya kalau di bangku depan agak mabuk". Ucap Hinata.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu Hinata sensei sekalian anda bisa ngawasin anak-anak bagian belakang". Ucap Iruka.

Setelah memberi pengarahan para murid dan bapak ibu guru pengawas pun masuk kedalam bus masing-masing. Naruto mencari tempat duduk yang masih tersisa.

"waduh apa masih ada kursi tersisa?". Tanya Naruto.

"kursinya sudah penuh Naruto, duduk yang lain saja ya". Ucap salah satu teman Naruto.

"baiklah". Ucap Naruto.

"kenapa di kelas ini cuma aku sendiri saja sih, rasanya hampa kalau gak ada Kiba, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru dan Sasuke"."Kiba dan Lee di kelas IPS lagi, Sai Di kelas IPA E, Sasuke dan Shikamaru di kelas XI IPA A". Batin Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto masuk kedalam ruang VIP di bus itu yang kedap suara dan ada tempat duduknya juga disana. Lalu saat Naruto masuk ke ruang VIP, Hinata sudah duduk disana.

"loh sensei kenapa di belakang?". Tanya Naruto.

"oh halo Naruto, sensei kalau duduk di depan agak mabuk". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm begitu ya". Ucap Naruto.

"oh ya kenapa kau tidak duduk bersama temanmu?". Tanya Hinata.

"kursi nya pada penuh semua jadi gak dapat sisa deh"."hmm oh ya bolehkah aku duduk dengan sensei?". Ucap Naruto.

"tentu saja boleh kenapa tidak?". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan duduk di samping sensei saja". Ucap Naruto juga tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya bus meninggalkan sekolah pada pukul 07 pagi. Dan akan menuju Shizuoka, perjalanannya lumayan lama sekitar 4 jam an. Naruto duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan headset nya. Hinata dan Iruka juga sedang mengatur murid yang lain. Setelah itu, Hinata masuk kembali ke dalam ruang VIP. Dalam perjalanan tersebut, mereka disuguhi pemandangan yang indah.

"sensei mau?". Tanya Naruto menawarkan camilan ringannya yang sedang ia makan.

"hmm terima kasih nanti saja sensei ambil". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm oh ya sensei, sambil menikmati perjalanan ini aku ingin curhat sama sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"tentu saja, kamu mau curhat apa?". Tanya Hinata.

Naruto pun berbohong agar bisa mengetahui isi hati Hinata karena Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"aku pernah mengalami di selingkuhi sama kekasih, karena alasan pekerjaan orang tuaku hanya sebagai seorang karyawan swasta". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm berarti mantan kekasihmu itu materialistis". Ucap Hinata.

"ya memang saat aku berpacaran dengan kekasihku itu saat itu, kami sempat bertanya tentang pekerjaan orang tua"."dia berkata orang tuanya bekerja sebagai manager sebuah perusahaan, lalu dia bertanya juga ya udah ku jawab karyawan swasta"."aku terpaksa berbohong dengan mengatakan pekerjaan orang tuaku adalah karyawan swasta padahal ayahku bekerja sebagai direktur utama perusahaan"."terus dia bilang 'oke", lalu kemudian dia hari demi hari mulai bersikap aneh yaitu dengan menjauhiku dan pada akhirnya aku memergoki kekasihku sedang bersama selingkuhannya ke toko handphone dan ternyata dia dibelikan HP Apple IPhone 7 oleh selingkuhannya"."terus aku berantem sama kekasihku dan akhirnya di putusin dan dia berkata 'kamu hanya anak seorang karyawan swasta, kamu gak pernah kasih aku barang mewah seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang' "."kemudian dia pergi"."dan ternyata dia sudah berbohong padaku selama 8 bulan terakhir". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm begitu ya, kasihan juga kamu"."oh ya ayahmu bekerja sebagai seorang direktur?". Tanya Hinata.

"iya". Ucap Naruto.

"kenapa kamu gak jujur saja?". Tanya Hinata.

"karena aku ingin menguji kekasihku agar bisa menerimaku apa adanya, buktinya saat aku bertanya 'maukah kamu menerimaku apa adanya?' dan itu dia masih ragu untuk menjawabnya"."dan berakhir menyedihkan"."dan jika aku jujur, aku sudah tahu resikonya bahwa aku bakal dimanfaatkan, dan saat berpacaran denganku, dia kelihatan tidak ada romantis nya sama sekali dan datar saja". Ucap Naruto.

"sensei tahu apa yang kamu rasakan"."tapi ingat satu hal, tidak semua wanita seperti itu"."memang sih ada beberapa"."apakah kamu tidak mau pacaran lagi?". Ucap Hinata.

"aku sedang menunggu wanita yang cocok"."yang akan menerimaku apa adanya tanpa memandang status dan kedudukan". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm tetap semangat ya Naruto rajinlah belajar agar cita-citamu tercapai". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"iya itu pasti sensei, kalau sensei sendiri apakah pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganku?". Tanya Naruto.

"hahaha kamu ini kepo banget deh". Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"gak papa sensei, Naru cuma ingin tahu saja". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm begitu"."iya sih kalau sensei jujur, sensei juga pernah mengalaminya, tapi bukan karena hal yang sama denganmu, tetapi mantan kekasih sensei selingkuh dariku karena mantan kekasih sensei dulu ternyata seorang playboy". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm begitu, sumpah rasanya sakit sekali kan?". Ucap Naruto.

"iya sih"."tapi sensei berusaha tetap kuat dan akan belajar dari kesalahan sensei sendiri, lagipula itu hanya masa lalu saja"."sekarang kehidupan sensei sudah lebih baik". Ucap Hinata.

"yeah, aku juga akan belajar dari kesalahanku". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm jadi begitu ya, aku akan mencari tahu akarnya". Batin Naruto.

Suasana didalam bus pun rame, ada yang mengobrol, ada yang berisik, ada yang ribut ke toilet, ada yang ribut tukaran tempat duduk, dan lainnya. Di dalam bus juga di setelkan lagu agar suasana bus tidak sepi.

"nanti setelah keluar dari bus, silahkan berbaris dan berkumpul sesuai kelompoknya"."nanti sensei akan memberikan sebuah buku panduan dan beberapa kertas sesuai jumlah anggota kelompok"."buku panduan tugas pembelajaran ini nanti akan sensei serahkan pada ketua kelompok masing-masing". Ucap Hinata.

"baik sensei!". Ucap seluruh murid.

Setelah itu Hinata masuk kembali kedalam ruangan VIP dan duduk kembali sambil memainkan ponselnya. Naruto pun juga memainkan game di ponselnya.

"woy bro, gimana suasana di bus mu?"."rame tidak?". Ucap Kiba dalam sebuah chat di whatsapp.

"ya suasananya biasa-biasa aja, aku kesepian bro karena disini hanya aku sendiri saja". Ucap Naruto.

"wah sayang sekali ya bro, sekarang suasana didalam bus kami rame banget nih, lagi joget - joget semua nih menikmati alunan musik". Ucap Kiba.

"enak bener lu bro"."anak IPS sih"."si Lee mana?". Ucap Naruto.

"haha dia tidur karena tadi sempat muntah karena agak mabuk"."cemen dia"."oh iya, kamu di bus duduk sama siapa?". Ucap Kiba.

"sama Hinata sensei nih, karena tempat duduk bus yang lain sudah penuh sama teman kelasku, jadinya aku duduk berdua dengan Hinata sensei di ruang VIP". Ucap Naruto.

"buset, kamu mah enak bisa berduaan dengan doi"."oh ya bukannya guru pengawas itu duduknya di depan ya". Ucap Kiba.

"Hinata sensei agak mabuk kalau duduk di depan"."jadinya dia duduk belakang denganku". Ucap Naruto.

"ya sudah bro lanjutkan saja berduaannya"."hahaha jangan - jangan kamu menyukai Hinata sensei ya". Ucap Kiba.

"haha dasar lu, siapa bilang". Ucap Naruto.

"sudahlah aku tahu tentang kamu, tak usah bohong"."aku kan sahabatmu". Ucap Kiba.

"ya memang aku mulai menyukai Hinata sensei, bahkan aku jatuh cinta dengan sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"hahaha kalau begitu cepatlah nyatakan perasaanmu padanya". Ucap Kiba.

"hush, nanti aja kalau ada saat yang tepat untuk aku melakukannya". Ucap Naruto.

"oke bro selamat berjuang mendapatkan hati Hinata sensei ya, aku mau ikut joget lagi". Ucap Kiba lalu menutup whatsapp nya.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya bus sampai di depan gapura kebun teh Shizuoka, dan juga gunung fuuji terlihat jelas dan banyak pohon sakura disana, pemandangan disana indah sekali. Ada beberapa siswa yang berfoto.

"oh ya sensei, kita foto sebentar yuk di pohon sakura itu". Ucap Naruto.

"boleh". Ucap Hinata.

Setelah Naruto berfoto, Naruto berkumpul dengan kelompoknya dan berbaris rapih. Setelah diberi pengarahan oleh guru pengawas dan petugas pemandu di kebun teh, masing-masing kelompok pun menjelajahi semua isi kebun teh tersebut. Banyak pelajaran yang bisa Naruto ambil disana, mulai dari cara menanam teh, memetik daun teh dan juga memproses daun teh menjadi teh kemasan dengan menggunakan mesin. Setelah cukup lama belajar dan berfoto di kebun teh, semua murid pun pergi menuju kebun apel. Dan disana mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mulai dari belajar menanam bibit apel, memetik apel dan juga mencicipi apel segar disana. Dan juga mengolah apel menjadi berbagai macam jenis minuman. Mulai dari sari apel, teh perisa apel, dan juga yang lainnya. Dan saat pulang dari kebun apel, semua siswa pun mendapat 1 keranjang apel kecil untuk dibawa pulang.

Hari sudah beranjak siang dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang, saatnya jam makan siang. Semua murid sudah diberi satu kotak nasi dan minum oleh masing-masing guru pengawas. Naruto sedang makan siang bersama dengan sahabat lekatnya.

"nanti di tempat outbond kita renang di air terjun yuk". Ucap Kiba.

"wah boleh juga tuh, pasti asyik sekali". Ucap Naruto.

"pokoknya pas kita tiba di tempat outbond kita ketemuan di pintu masuk". Ucap Sasuke.

"hmm aku malas nyebur, kalian aja dah, aku nunggu kalian saja di tempat duduk". Ucap Shikamaru.

"yah, lu kagak asyik". Ucap Lee.

"ayolah Shika kapan lagi kesini bro". Ucap Kiba.

Akhirnya setelah istirahat makan siang, semua murid pergi ke tempat wisata outbond. Wisata yang terbuka dengan alam itu memang asyik sekali. Naruto pun bersama sahabat lekatnya pun berjalan bersama sambil melihat - lihat tempat wisata itu. Tak lupa juga mereka berfoto bersama di tempat - tempat yang menurutnya bagus disana. Hinata dan Iruka juga sedang berjalan sambil menikmati suasana di tempat wisata ini.

"anak-anak semuanya lucu ya"."ketika bermain maka sangat bersemangat". Ucap Iruka.

"yah begitulah anak remaja Iruka sensei, bahkan aku sendiri juga ingin bermain". Ucap Hinata.

"haha kenapa tidak ikut bermain juga?". Tanya Iruka.

"aku malu Iruka sensei sama guru lainnya". Ucap Hinata.

"hahaha begitu ya". Ucap Iruka.

Setelah puas bermain wahana yang ada disana mulai dari perahu di danau, flying fox, dan juga area bermain lainnya akhirnya Naruto dan kawannya pun pergi ke air terjun untuk nyebur bersama.

"oh ya mana si Sai?". Tanya Naruto.

"halah biarin aja dah paling dia lagi sama ceweknya". Ucap Kiba.

"biar gak kelamaan langsung nyebur aja deh". Ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka berlima pun nyebur di air terjun tersebut. Shikamaru tampaknya mau ikut karena dipaksa teman-temannya. Lalu kemudian mereka berfoto bersama lagi dengan berbagai macam gaya.

"kalau begitu aku mau ke tempat guru lain dulu". Ucap Iruka.

"baiklah Iruka sensei, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan". Ucap Hinata.

Hinata pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar air terjun. Lalu Hinata melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya bermain bersama. Hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis ketika melihat anak-anak muridnya bermain.

"woy Hinata sensei!"."ayo sini, kita bermain bersama!". Teriak Naruto.

Lalu Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"eh?". Ucap Hinata sedikit kaget.

"ayo sensei kita main bersama disini, air terjun disini segar sekali loh". Ucap Naruto.

"ayo sensei kita foto bersama juga". Ucap Kiba.

"uhh dasar kalian ini ya hahaha"."baiklah sensei mau ganti baju dulu habis itu ikut nyebur deh". Ucap Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata pun nyebur ke air terjun itu mengenakan celana pendek dan juga memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu.

"wuih body sensei bagus banget". Gumam Kiba pelan.

"sexy sekali kaya gitar spanyol". Gumam Naruto pelan.

"seperti selena gomez". Gumam Lee pelan.

"halo anak-anak sekarang sensei sudah ikutan nih, ayo kita main air!". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah!". Teriak mereka berlima.

Akhirnya Hinata bersama Naruto dan sahabatnya bermain air bersama dan juga berfoto bersama. Mereka juga saling serang dengan melemparkan air terjun ke badan atau wajah mereka. Tawa dan canda pun menghiasi suasana mereka yang saat ini sangat senang. Hinata pun juga sangat senang sekali. Setelah cukup lama bermain air akhirnya Hinata pun mulai capek dan duduk di dekat air terjun, sementara Naruto masih bermain air dengan Kawan-kawannya. Namun Naruto juga sudah mulai capek dan akhirnya duduk berdua bersama Hinata di dekat air terjun.

"hahaha dasar sahabatku ini". Ucap Kiba pelan melihat Hinata dan Naruto sedang duduk bersama.

"wah Naruto dekat sekali dengan Hinata sensei ya". Ucap Lee.

"hmm karena Naruto sekarang sedang jatuh cinta pada Hinata sensei". Ucap Kiba.

"eh sumpah?". Tanya Shikamaru.

"iya"."tuh lihat dekat banget mereka berdua". Ucap Kiba.

"hahaha kurasa si dobe yang berisik itu memang cocok bersama Hinata sensei yang berkepribadian tenang dan kalem". Ucap Sasuke.

"hmm semoga aja mereka bisa langgeng sampai ke pernikahan". Ucap Kiba.

"hmm ya mereka kelihatan sangat cocok, buktinya saat aku malam mingguan dengan Sakura, aku lihat Naruto bersama Hinata sensei lagi nonton bioskop bersama tempo lalu". Ucap Sasuke.

"wih". Ucap Lee.

"sepertinya dia sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya, meskipun dia adalah gurunya sendiri". Ucap Kiba.

"ya apa boleh buat, Hinata sensei kan juga masih muda". Ucap Shikamaru.

Hinata dan Naruto sedang duduk bersama sambil memandangi pemandangan yang indah disana. Suasana disini sangat lestari dan asri, tidak ada sampah sama sekali. Kemudian Naruto dan Hinata foto berdua dengan berbagai macam gaya, dan juga tak lupa Naruto berfoto berdua dengan Hinata dibawah air terjun.

"fotonya bagus sekali, nanti sensei minta di bus". Ucap Hinata.

"oke aku kirim ke whatsapp". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian mereka pun duduk kembali.

"menurut sensei, mantan kalau mengajak balikan kira-kira sensei mau atau tidak?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm tergantung dari kesalahannya"."kalau gak mau balikan ya itu lebih bagus". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm begitu ya". Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto". Ucap Hinata.

"iya?". Ucap Naruto.

"pemandangan disini indah sekali ya". Ucap Hinata.

"yeah indah sekali, udaranya lebih sejuk"."sampai-sampai aku sedikit kedinginan hahaha". Ucap Naruto.

"kenapa kalau bersama dengan Naruto, perasaan dan hatiku jadi nyaman dan hangat ya". Batin Hinata.

"hmm sensei juga sedikit kedinginan sih". Ucap Hinata.

"oh ya, tadi sensei sudah mencoba wahana permainan di sini?". Tanya Naruto.

"haha belum semua sih, cuma flying fox aja sih sama murid lainnya". Ucap Hinata.

"haha tadi aku juga sudah mencobanya, sangat seru sekali". Ucap Naruto.

"sensei juga bisa lihat pemandangan dari atas dan juga gunung fuuji terlihat dengan jelas". Ucap Hinata.

Waktu sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Naruto dan Hinata terlebih dahulu membeli teh macca di sebuah kedai teh yang ada disana.

"oy, kagak balik ke bis bro?". Ucap Kiba.

"nanti aja, aku lagi minum teh". Ucap Naruto.

"anak-anak, sini kita minum teh sama-sama". Ucap Hinata.

"aduh maaf Sensei, kami capek sekali jadinya kami ingin langsung tidur didalam bus". Ucap Lee.

"kalau begitu kami jalan duluan sensei". Ucap Sasuke.

"haha kasihan nih, lihat Shikamaru ketiduran sampai ku gendong nih". Ucap Kiba.

"aku juga yang harus bawa tasnya, menyebalkan". Ucap Sasuke.

"pfft, hahahahaha"."tolong titip Shika ya hahahahaha". Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"haha dasar, kalau begitu kami jalan dulu"."mari sensei". Ucap Kiba sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"hati-hati di jalan anak-anak". Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"permisi dan selamat sore Hinata sensei". Ucap salah satu murid kelas lain ketika lewat melihat Hinata.

"selamat sore nak, sudah beli oleh-oleh untuk dirumah?". Ucap Hinata ramah pada muridnya.

"sudah kok sensei"."kalau sensei?". Tanya murid itu.

"sudah kok, kalau begitu saya mau kembali ke bus dulu". Ucap murid tersebut lalu pergi.

"hati-hati nak". Ucap Hinata.

Setelah minum teh bersama, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama ke bus yang ada di parkiran.

"selamat sore Hinata sensei dan woy Naruto, udah kau tulis bagianmu selama di kebun apel dan teh kan?". Ucap ketua kelompoknya Naruto.

"udah, lu tenang aja deh mendingan balik ke bus dulu sana, habis ini berangkat loh". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu saya kesana duluan sensei". Ucap murid tersebut.

"baiklah". Ucap Hinata.

"hahaha dasar mengganggu saja". Batin Naruto.

Akhirnya bus berangkat pada pukul 4.30 sore, Hinata dan Iruka kemudian mengabsen semua siswa kelas XI IPA D dan mengecek semua kelengkapan dan tidak ada masalah serta semuanya beres. Kemudian Hinata dan Iruka membagikan sekotak roti pada masing-masing murid.

"fiuh akhirnya selesai juga mengurus para murid"."ini roti bagianmu". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm terima kasih sensei"."oh ya sensei, bagaimana kalau kita bagi roti ini berdua". Ucap Naruto.

"eh terima kasih tapi tidak usah, lagipula semuanya sudah dapat jatah kok". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm aku yang menginginkannya sensei, atau mungkin mau aku suapin rotinya hahaha". Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"ehh?"."kau ini menggoda sensei ya haha". Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil tapi wajahnya merona karena sedikit malu.

"haha aku hanya bercanda kok soal suapan itu"."tapi aku ingin berbagi rotiku dengan sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"umm". Ucap Hinata.

Tetapi kemudian.

"umm Na...Naruto". Ucap Hinata.

"iya sensei?". Ucap Naruto.

"kalau hanya suap roti sensei rasa tidak apa-apa, sensei juga akan menyuapi kamu juga". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"eh yang benar?". Tanya Naruto sedikit kaget.

"umm iya". Ucap Hinata.

"kenapa hatiku jadi kaya gini ya"."apa mungkin aku juga mulai suka sama muridku sendiri?". Batin Hinata.

Kemudian mereka berdua saling menyuapi roti satu sama lain. Dan mereka berdua pun terlihat senang.

"haha terima kasih sensei, ini sangat berkenang bagiku". Ucap Naruto.

"sama-sama, sensei juga sama". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Kemudian Naruto mengirimkan semua foto tadi ke whatsapp nya Hinata.

"sudah terkirim fotonya sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"makasih ya". Ucap Hinata.

"sama-sama". Ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata melihat pemandangan matahari terbit yang begitu indah selama perjalanan. Dan setelah itu sang surya pun telah tenggelam dan digantikan oleh sang dewi bulan yang akan menerangi kegelapan malam. Naruto sedang memainkan ponselnya dan Hinata sepertinya sudah mulai mengantuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.

"hmm kasihan sensei sepertinya sudah mengantuk". Gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto mendengarkan lagu dengan headsetnya dan menyetel lagu yang tenang. Beberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba kepala Hinata pun semakin miring ke kanan. Lalu kemudian Naruto menahannya.

"sepertinya sensei tidak sadar kalau kepalanya hampir miring karena sensei capek sekali". Gumam Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menyelimuti Hinata dengan jaket jingga hitam kesukaannya lalu menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke bahu Naruto lalu kemudian mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"rambut sensei lembut sekali"."Oh ya terima kasih lagi untuk hari ini sensei"."aku sebenarnya suka sama sensei"."aku jatuh cinta padamu sensei"."akan kunyatakan perasaanku ini padamu saat hari yang tepat sensei". Gumam Naruto perlahan.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pun tertidur didalam bus. Dan sepertinya Hinata bergerak kecil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto lalu kemudian tidur lagi. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya bus sudah sampai di halaman sekolah.

"Hinata sensei, bangun". Ucap Naruto.

Tapi Hinata masih diam tertidur. Kemudian Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata perlahan.

"sensei, kita sudah sampai". Ucap Naruto.

"umm...oahm"."eh". Ucap Hinata sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"sudah sampai sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"eh sudah sampai ya"."ini jaket siapa yang menyelimutiku?". Ucap Hinata

"itu jaketku sensei, tadi aku menyelimuti sensei supaya gak kedinginan". Ucap Naruto.

"eh?"."terima kasih Naruto"."kamu ini perhatian banget deh". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"haha tidak apa-apa sensei"."ayo kita turun". Ucap Naruto.

Setelah turun, Naruto mengambil motor yang diparkir di tempat parkir sekolah.

"hmm sensei, bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang?". Ucap Naruto.

"tidak usah repot - repot Naruto, terima kasih banyak"."tapi sensei di jemput ayah sensei kok habis ini". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"hmm baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga pulang dulu sensei"."sampai jumpa nanti". Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"baiklah Naruto, terima kasih ya". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah, sensei hati-hati ya". Ucap Naruto lalu kemudian pergi.

Naruto pun sampai dirumah. Dan terlihat ayah nya sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"aku pulang". Ucap Naruto.

"selamat datang Naruto"."bagaimana KTS nya?". Tanya Minato.

"menyenangkan sekali"."ibu mana". Ucap Naruto.

"ibumu sudah tidur". Ucap Minato.

"oh ya aku mau masuk ke kamar dulu ya ayah aku capek banget nih". Ucap Naruto lalu naik ke lantai atas.

"hmm oke baiklah". Ucap Minato.

Kemudian Naruto memposting foto-fotonya di instagram.

"dengan sensei tersayang haha". Gumam Naruto pelan.

Kemudian Naruto menaruh ponselnya dan langsung tidur tanpa mengeluarkan isi didalam tasnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Judul: Aku Mencintaimu Hinata Sensei

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship.

Rate: T

Desclaimer: From Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Warning: cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Maafkan author jika banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. maklum author masih pemula hehehe. Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada Masashi Kishimoto Sensei. Dan selamat membaca.

Chapter 5

Kini sudah mulai memasuki bulan Desember, sekarang memasuki musim dingin. Semua murid di seluruh Jepang sudah melaksanakan UAS (Ulangan Akhir Semester). Udara memang dingin sekali bahkan salju - salju kecil mulai turun dari langit. Saat ini semua murid tinggal menunggu raport saja untuk melihat hasil nilai mereka selama belajar di semester 1.

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan keliling kota sambil menyetir mobil honda mobilio nya hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan dirumahnya. Tiba-tiba mobil Naruto di ikuti oleh mobil jeep berwarna hitam. Mobil itu pun terus mengikuti Naruto dan semakin memepet mobilnya.

"huh, ada - ada saja". Gumam Naruto lalu mengarahkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan.

Kemudian Naruto keluar dari mobil. Mobil jeep itu pun berhenti dan beberapa orang berbadan kekar belumlah 3 orang itu pun menghampiri Naruto.

"woy!"."jadi kau yang namanya Namikaze Naruto!". Ucap orang itu.

"iya, ada masalah apa denganku?". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"bos kami menyuruh kami untuk memeberimu pelajaran". Ucap orang kekar yang lainnya membentak Naruto.

"hmm kenapa bos kalian tidak kesini, bos kalian pengecut ya". Ucap Naruto mengejek.

"jangan meremehkan bos kami!"."ayo hajar dia!". Ucap pemimpin dari 3 orang kekar itu.

"kalian ini gak punya sopan santun ya". Ucap Naruto dingin.

Naruto pun bertarung di pinggir jalan dengan ketiga preman itu. Para preman-preman itu menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan namun Naruto berhasil menghindari serangannya. Naruto langsung mengambil kerah baju salah satu preman lalu memukul kepalanya sampai terjatuh. Preman yang lain memukul punggung Naruto dengan tongkat baseball dan preman yang satu lagi menonjok wajah Naruto.

"aduh!". Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

"hahaha kau itu lemah bocah". Ucap salah satu preman itu.

Kemudian Naruto bangun menggunakan akrobatik loncat kayang. Lalu kemudian mengelap bajunya.

"hmm jadi begitu ya". Ucap Naruto langsung mengelap mulutnya.

Naruto pun berlari dan langsung mengamuk dan memukul para preman tersebut. Saat salah satu preman memukul Naruto dengan tongkat, Naruto berhasil menangkisnya. Kemudian Naruto mengambil kerah baju preman tersebut dan langsung memukul wajah preman tersebut.

"dasar brengsek"."enyahlah kau". Ucap Naruto memukul wajah preman itu lagi.

Kemudian Naruto menyerang salah satu preman lainnya lalu melemparkannya ke arah jalan raya. Dan tak lama kemudian preman itu di serempet oleh mobil yang melaju dan langsung terjatuh tapi untungnya tidak tewas.

"aduh!"."si..sial". Ucap preman itu tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

Kemudian preman yang ketiga pun menepuk bahu Naruto lalu memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras. Badan Naruto pun tergontai, Hidung Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian Naruto mengelap darahnya dan langsung menendang perut preman itu kemudian melakukan pukulan dengan dua tangan seperti gerakan pukulannya Swan di film The Warriors 1979. Ketiga preman itu pun jatuh.

"sekarang katakan pada bos kalian, jika ingin mencari masalah denganku maka aku siap meladeninya". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"i... Iya ampun!". Ucap preman tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto menarik kerah baju preman yang pertama.

"katakan siapa bos kalian". Ucap Naruto.

"namanya Gaara". Ucap preman itu.

"siapa itu Gaara?". Tanya Naruto.

"dia mempunyai rambut jabrik merah bata". Ucap preman tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto teringat saat mereka bertarung dihadapan Hinata.

"ternyata dia orangnya"."dia mau cari masalah denganku". Gumam Naruto.

"hmm baiklah katakan dimana tempat Gaara!"."atau tidak aku lempar kau ke jalan!". Ancam Naruto.

"dia merupakan direktur perusahaan Sabaku Corp dan dia berada di daerah Nami No Kuni di pinggiran Konoha". Ucap preman itu.

"hmm bagus". Ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan preman tersebut dengan kasar.

Kemudian Naruto pergi menuju mobilnya. Kemudian menendang pintu mobil jeep hitam ini untuk menakut-nakuti preman itu lalu kemudian pergi kembali dengan mobilnya.

Sementara di tempat lain Hinata sedang pergi belanja bersama keluarganya. Hinata dan Hanabi sedang bermain di game center di sebuah plaza.

"kau kalah main hoki Hinata nee-san". Ucap Hanabi.

"iya deh kamu yang lebih jago"."oh ya main danzbase yuk". Ucap Hinata.

"ayo". Ucap Hanabi.

Hinata dan Hanabi bermain danzbase bersama. Sepertinya Hinata lebih ahli bermain ini. Hinata berhasil menginjak semua tombol arah dengan akurat dengan gesit.

"wih gesit sekali"."udah ah aku nyerah". Ucap Hanabi.

"haha kali ini kau kalah". Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"iya deh"."oh ya kita ke tempat ayah dan ibu, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita". Ucap Hanabi.

"baiklah ayo". Ucap Hinata.

"halo?". Ucap Naruto mengangkat teleponnya.

"Naruto, ayah dan ibu lagi ada proyek baru yang harus kami urus di Spanyol"."jadi nanti sore kami akan berangkat". Ucap Minato.

"hn, baiklah kalau begitu"."mau aku antar?". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm tidak usah, kan ada supir"."soal uang jajan, ayah sudah transfer ke ATM mu 2.100.000". Ucap Minato.

"hahaha aslinya tidak usah ayah, uang Naru kan masih ada tapi kalau ayah sudah transfer ya udah gak papa deh"."terima kasih ayah". Ucap Naruto.

"ya baiklah sama-sama". Ucap Minato lalu menutup teleponnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang pria berambut jabrik merah bata sedang duduk di kursi sambil memainkan tangannya di atas meja.

"hmm bagaimana?"."apakah kalian sudah memberikan pelajaran?". Tanya Gaara.

"belum bisa bos!"."tadi kami dikalahkannya!". Ucap si ketua preman itu.

Kemudian Gaara membanting buku dan pulpen nya lalu memarahi preman - preman yang disuruhnya.

"bodoh kalian!"."padahal kalian sudah kubayar dengan uang muka!"."kenapa masih kalah!". Teriak Gaara.

"maaf bos tapi dia memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang hebat bos"."kami sempat mengalahkannya tadi tapi dia mengamuk dan mengalahkan kami". Ucap preman tersebut.

"dasar bodoh dan tidak berguna!"."sudahlah saya pusing!"."keluar sana!". Teriak Gaara.

"ba...baik bos". Ucap preman itu lalu pergi dengan kedua anak buahnya.

"Namikaze Naruto ya"."lihat saja, aku pasti akan merebut Hinata darimu". Gumam Gaara.

"permisi tuan, ini minuman anda". Ucap seorang pelayan yang masuk ke ruangan Gaara.

"taruh saja disana". Ucap Gaara.

"baiklah tuan". Ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi.

"lihat saja suatu hari nanti"."hebat juga kau". Ucap Gaara.

Setelah berjalan-jalan keliling kota, Naruto pun akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

"aku pulang". Ucap Naruto memasuki ruang tamu.

Naruto melihat beberapa koper besar telah berdiri di lantai. Kemudian Minato dan Kushina pun muncul dari arah belakang.

"oh halo sayang kamu sudah pulang". Ucap Kushina.

"iya bu, hmm ibu mau ke Spanyol ya". Ucap Naruto.

"iya, ibu membantu ayahmu mengurus perusahaan"."ada proyek baru". Ucap Kushina.

"hmm oh ya kapan kalian akan kembali?". Tanya Naruto.

"kami akan kembali 3 minggu lagi, sekarang tanggal 11 desember sekarang berarti sekitar akhir desember kalau tidak ya pas tahun baru nanti di awal januari". Ucap Minato.

"wih lama sekali". Ucap Naruto.

"yah begitulah namanya pekerjaan". Ucap Minato.

"oh ya kami berangkat dulu ya, takut ketinggalan pesawat"."kalau kami belum kembali dari Spanyol sampai awal Januari nanti maka ibu akan mengucapkan selamat tahun baru padamu sayang". Ucap Kushina lalu mencium pipi Naruto.

"oke kami berangkat dulu, jaga diri baik-baik"."nanti kami akan mengabarimu". Ucap Minato.

Kemudian Minato dan Kushina sudah berangkat bersama supir yang mengantarnya ke bandara.

"ah bosan sekali dirumah sendirian". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menelpon teman-temannya.

"halo Kib". Ucap Naruto.

"Oh ada apa bro". Ucap Kiba.

"aku bosan nih dirumah sendirian, bapak dan ibuku lagi ke Spanyol mengurus pekerjaannya"."jadi kau bisa temenin gue dirumah gak sekalian main PS4 bareng aku?". Ucap Naruto.

"wah kagak bisa bro, aku lagi disuruh nemenin kakakku". Ucap Kiba.

"walah!"."ya sudah bro, terima kasih". Ucap Naruto.

"oke bro, maaf ya". Ucap Kiba.

Naruto's POV.

Gabut banget hari ini. Ayah dan ibuku lagi ke Spanyol lagi. Sampai tahun depan pula. Argh.. Bosen sekali. Rasanya aku pingin melempar piring ke lantai. Hmm oh ya, aku baru teringat cita-citaku kan ingin menjadi seorang perwira polisi. Baiklah aku akan lari - lari dan melatih fisikku sendiri.

End Naruto's POV.

Naruto pun berlari keliling lapangan sepak bola yang ada di dekat rumahnya lalu kemudian melatih fisiknya sendiri.

"fiuhh capek juga"."walaupun cuaca dingin, keringatku tetap keluar banyak"."pull - up ku masih 9 lagi, masih kurang nih"."aku harus rajin berlatih lagi". Ucap Naruto.

Setelah berolahraga, Naruto belajar soal-soal tes psikologi dan soal-soal TPA, TKD, dan TKP di kamarnya. Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya Naruto sudah selesai belajar.

"kalau urusan otak sudah siap"."tinggal pull-up nya nih yang masih kurang". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian karena lagi benar-benar gabut, Naruto pun menelpon Hinata.

"halo?". Ucap Hinata.

"halo sensei, sensei lagi apa nih?". Tanya Naruto.

"oh sensei lagi habis makan kok, kenapa menelpon sensei?". Tanya Hinata.

"hmm maaf sensei aku merepotkanmu"."aku sedang gabut sih sendirian di rumah, ayah dan ibuku lagi ke luar negeri". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm begitu ya, apakah mengurus pekerjaan?". Tanya Hinata.

"ya begitulah"."hmm oh iya, aku kan setelah lulus ingin menjadi seorang polisi"."aku mau belajar psikologi sama sensei, aku tidak mengerti bagian tes gambar yang diputar itu". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm begitu ya". Ucap Hinata.

"kalau sensei ada waktu sih, boleh aku ke rumah sensei?"."atau aku yang jemput sensei dirumah sensei lalu aku antar kerumahku?". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm ada kok, tapi kalau dirumah sensei lagi banyak barang soalnya habis belanja"."tapi kalau tujuannya mau belajar bersama baiklah biar sensei saja yang kerumahmu naik motor"."rumah kita kan agak dekat". Ucap Hinata.

"tak perlu sensei, biar aku saja yang menyusul sensei hehehe". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm iya deh terserah kamu aja"."jam berapa?". Tanya Hinata.

"jam 7.30 malam aja dah, sekarang jam 6.10 sore". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm oke deh nanti beritahu sensei mana yang sulit". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah sensei, terima kasih"."aku sayang sensei hahahaha". Ucap Naruto ditambahi candaannya sambil sedikit tertawa.

"ihh kamu ini deh hihi". Ucap Hinata.

"oke sampai nanti". Ucap Naruto lalu menutup telepon.

Naruto pun menyusul Hinata di rumahnya pakai motor.

"permisi paman, bibi". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"oh temannya Hinata?". Tanya Hiashi.

"hehehe". Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika ayah Hinata menyebutnya sebagai teman sepantaran Hinata.

"silahkan masuk dulu nak". Ucap Ibunya Hinata dengan ramah.

Kemudian Naruto duduk di ruang tamu, ayah dan ibu Hinata pun pergi ke belakang dan memanggil Hinata.

"hehe maaf aku agak terlambat". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"ya baiklah gak papa kok". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berdua pamit pada ayah dan ibu Hinata.

"ayah, ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah hati-hari ya". Ucap Hiashi.

"jangan pulang terlalu malam". Ucap ibu Hinata.

"hmm baiklah bu". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"paman, bibi, saya berangkat dulu ya dengan Hinata". Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

"baiklah hati-hati ya nak". Ucap ibu Hinata dengan ramah.

"jaga Hinata baik-baik ya". Ucap Hiashi.

"siap paman hehehe". Ucap Naruto.

Setelah Hinata pergi dengan Naruto, ayah dan ibu Hinata pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"anak itu sopan sekali". Ucap ibu Hinata.

"iya bunda, aku cukup senang Hinata punya yang sopan". Ucap Hiashi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai di rumah Naruto.

"permisi tuan Naruto, apakah itu pacar anda?". Tanya pak satpam penjaga rumah.

"haha bukan pak, beliau ini sensei saya". Ucap Naruto.

"permisi bapak". Ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala dengan ramah.

"oh iya bu, silahkan". Ucap satpam itu dengan ramah pula.

Kemudian mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto yang megah itu.

"sensei silahkan duduk dulu". Ucap Naruto.

"rumah kamu besar juga ya". Ucap Hinata.

"ya begitulah sensei"."Oh iya sensei mau minum apa?". Ucap Naruto.

"nanti aja deh". Ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil beberapa buku tes psikologi yang berada di kamarnya, lalu kemudian membuka bagian tes gambar.

"terkadang aku tidak mengerti di bagian yang gambar sensei, ini membuatku pusing". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata mengajarkan Naruto bagaimana cara melihat gambar tersebut dari berbagai sisi. Memang dalam tes psikologi gambar memang susah selain itu Naruto juga belajar tes psikologi yang lainnya. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian mereka pun selesai belajar bersama.

"nah hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu"."nanti sensei akan memberimu soal-soal latihan di sekolah kalau sudah masuk kembali ke sekolah". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah sensei terima kasih"."sekarang aku sedikit mengerti". Ucap Naruto.

"sama-sama, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan jwngan sungkan-sungkan untuk menelpon sensei atau chat di whatsapp". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah sensei"."oh ya, kita makan sebentar yuk aku belum menyediakan makanan"."aku akan ke dapur dulu untuk memasak makanan". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah terserah kamu aja". Ucap Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membawa 2 piring nasi goreng keju dan juga jus apel serta beberapa camilan ringan sebagai makanan penutup.

"silahkan di makan sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah terima kasih Naruto". Ucap Hinata.

Kemudian mereka pun makan bersama dengan tenang. Sepertinya Hinata menyukai masakan Naruto.

"masakanmu enak sekali". Ucap Hinata.

"hehe terima kasih sensei, sebenarnya sudah dari kelas 3 SMP diajari sama ibu". Ucap Naruto.

"haha pantas saja terasa enak"."sensei suka". Ucap Hinata.

"yeah terima kasih". Ucap Naruto.

Di hari - hari berikutnya, Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan lagi keliling kota. Kemudian ponsel Naruto pun berbunyi kemudian Naruto mengangkatnya.

"halo ini siapa?". Tanya Naruto.

"kau pasti Namikaze Naruto, temui aku di Starbucks Coffee nanti siang jam 1". Ucap orang yang menelpon lalu menutupnya.

Siang hari sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan, Naruto pun datang menemui si penelpon. Dia sudah menunggu di kursi pojok dekat jendela.

"sini kemarilah". Ucap orang bersambut jabrik merah bata itu yang merupakan si penelpon yaitu Gaara.

"oh kau orang yang kemarin ya". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm iya". Ucap Gaara.

"mau apa kau menemuiku?"."dan kau tahu darimana nomor HP ku?". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm kamu tidak perlu tahu soal itu, yang penting mulai sekarang kau jauhi Hinata Hyuuga". Ucap Gaara.

"memang kenapa kalau aku mendekatinya?". Tanya Naruto.

"kau akan menyesal nanti, lebih baik kau jauhi saja dia"."karena dia hanya akan jadi milikku". Ucap Gaara.

"hmm begitu ya, oh ya ngomong - ngomong kemarin kau menyuruh para preman itu untuk menyelakaiku?". Ucap Naruto.

"iya"."memang kenapa?". Tanya Gaara.

"oke, temui aku di tempat parkir mobil paling atas, aku tunggu 7 menit". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"hmm baiklah". Ucap Gaara.

Setelah itu Gaara pun sudah sampai di tempat parkir mobil paling atas. Naruto sudah menunggunya.

"aku sudah disini sekarang kau mau apa?". Ucap Gaara.

"aku disini untuk". Ucap Naruto lalu berlari ke arah Gaara kemudian menendang perutnya.

"untuk memberimu hadiah spesial". Ucap Naruto dingin.

"arghh!"."jadi kau ingin bermain denganku, baiklah". Ucap Gaara.

Mereka berdua pun bertarung kembali. Gaara dan Naruto saling memukul satu sama lain. Tempat parkir paling atas cukup sepi dan hanya sedikit mobip yang parkir. Kemudian Naruto mengambil kerah baju Gaara lalu memukul wajahnya.

"kalau aku menyukai Hinata ada masalah buatmu?"."emang lu siapanya dia?". Ucap Naruto lalu memukul wajah Gaara dengan keras.

"cih dasar anak kurang ajar!". Ucap Gaara kemudian memukul wajah Naruto.

"pukulanmu kuat juga ya ternyata, tapi ini masih kurang ada efeknya". Ucap Naruto lalu kembali menendang pipi kanan Gaara kemudian menendang perutnya dan memukul wajahnya.

"kau tak perlu tahu aku ini siapanya"."yang jelas lebih baik kau jauhi dia dan serahkan Hinata padaku"."atau hidupmu tidak akan tentram". Ucap Gaara.

"oh begitu ya, kau mengancamku ya". Ucap Naruto lalu kemudian mengambil kerah baju Gaara lalu menyeretnya ke pinggir pagar.

"ini lantai 10"."dibawah banyak sekali kendaraan"."atau kau ingin aku melemparmu dari sini?"."katakan sekali lagi hidupku tidak akan tentram". Ucap Naruto sambil memukul wajah Gaara.

"hidupmu tidak akan tentram!". Ucap Gaara lalu kemudian mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh.

"cih". Gumam Naruto.

"dengar, kau itu masih anak kecil"."kau tak selevel denganku". Ucap Gaara.

"jangan panggil aku anak kecil!". Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menendang kaki Gaara bagian bawah sehingga Gaara terjatuh. Kemudian Naruto memegang baju Gaara lalu membangunkannya lalu kemudian kembali memukul wajah Gaara. Gaara menendang perut Naruto tetapi ditangkis dengan baik oleh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menendang dengan gerakan butterfly tetapi berhasil dihindari oleh Gaara.

"orang ini berbahaya"."cih". Batin Gaara.

Naruto dan Gaara bertarung hampir 45 menit. Tenaga mereka sudah mulai terkuras. Walaupun matahari sedang terik tapi cuaca tetap dingin. Sudah banyak luka yang diperoleh mereka berdua. Gaara memukul hidung Naruto dengan keras dan akhirnya Naruto terjatuh sambil mengeluarkan darah.

"sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam padaku"."sekarang pilih mana?"."serahkan Hinata padaku atau hidupmu tidak akan aman?". Ucap Gaara.

"hmm jadi begitu ya". Ucap Naruto lalu terbangun kembali.

Kali ini Naruto memasang kuda-kuda harimau. Gaara pun berlari kemudian menendang Naruto tetapi berhasil dihindarinya. Gaara pun bertubi-tubi menyerang Naruto tetapi selalu berhasil Naruto hindar dan Naruto tangkis.

"cih kenapa jadi susah begini ya". Gumam Gaara.

Tetapi Naruto langsung berlari dan kemudian melompat untuk menjatuhkan Gaara seperti harimau yang menerkam mangsanya. Naruto pun menggeram. Kemudian memukul wajah Gaara bertubi - tubi sampai akhirnya hidung Gaara mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian Naruto membangunkan Gaara lalu kemudian memukul Gaara dengan keras sampai badan Gaara terpental hingga punggungnya mengenai tiang besi.

"oleh karena itu jangan macam-macam padaku dan aku tetap akan mendekati Hinata"."karena aku rasa Hinata itu juga benci padamu". Ucap Naruto lalu kemudian mendorong kepala Gaara sampai menatap ke tembok.

Kemudian Naruto meninggalkan Gaara yang terkapar kesakitan disana. Dan beberapa jam kemudian Gaara berhasil berdiri kembali.

"awas kau Namikaze Naruto, lihat saja kau". Ucap Gaara.

Naruto berjalan didalam plaza itu lagi seorang diri.

"Naruto!". Sapa Hinata yang melihat Naruto disana kemudian menghampirinya.

"sensei?"."sama siapa kesini?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm sensei sih lagi belanja bahan kue sih, tadi ayah mengantarku ke plaza"."tapi sekarang ayah lagi balik ke kantor jadinya sensei pulang naik Go-Ojek". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm begitu ya sensei"."ya sudah karena aku kebetulan ketemu sensei disini biar aku yang temenin sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"eh tidak usah terima kasih, jadi ngerepotin". Ucap Hinata.

"tidak apa kok sensei"."kan aku murid kesayangan sensei dan juga kesayangan bapak ibu guru hahaha". Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"eh dasar ya kamu ini"."hmm baiklah". Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan bersama sambil memasuki supermarket yang ada disana. Hinata menyeret troli belanja sambil melihat - lihat banyak barang disana.

"Naruto, kenapa wajah kamu memar dan luka?". Tanya Hinata.

"haha tidak apa-apa kok"."ini hanya luka biasa". Ucap Naruto.

"emang kamu habis ngapain?". Tanya Hinata.

"jangan bilang aku habis berkelahi dengan Gaara". Batin Naruto.

"waktu beberapa hari yang lalu aku jatuh dari sepeda motor karena licin, ya sensei tahu lah salju itu kan mengandung air"."jadi lukanya masih membekas". Ucap Naruto berbohong.

"padahal sensei lihat kemarin-kemarin wajah kamu baik-baik saja kok". Ucap Hinata.

Hinata membeli mentega, coklat dan juga banyak bahan di supermarket. Sementara Naruto membeli snack dan minuman ringan sendiri. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari supermarket.

"belanja sebanyak itu kira-kira buat apa ya?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm aku tidak tahu, pokoknya aku disuruh oleh ibuku membeli bahan belanjaan sesuai daftar belanjaan". Ucap Hinata.

"oh ya aku ke toilet sebentar, sensei tunggu sini dulu ya". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm oke deh". Ucap Hinata.

15 menit kemudian Naruto datang ke tempat dimana Hinata duduk dan memberikan sosis panggang rasa barbeque pada Hinata.

"ini untuk sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"eh?"."Naruto?"."kenapa kau repot-repot membelikanku sosis panggang?". Tanya Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"hmm musim dingin selalu menyajikan makanan yang hangat kan, nah aku ingin makan berdua dengan sensei"."jadi aku beli 2 deh". Ucap Naruto.

"umm makasih Naruto, ta..tapi sensei". Ucap Hinata.

"sudah sensei, aku ikhlas kok"."tolong terima pemberianku ini". Ucap Naruto.

"umm...baiklah terima kasih". Ucap Hinata lalu mengambil sosis panggang itu.

"kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak apa yang Naruto berikan padaku". Batin Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk ke bawah.

"hmm sensei kenapa?". Tanya Naruto.

"eh sensei tidak apa-apa kok". Ucap Hinata.

"syukurlah kalau begitu". Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, sini sensei lihat lukamu". Ucap Hinata.

"jangan sensei, nanti sakit". Ucap Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto, sensei akan memegangnya dengan lembut". Ucap Hinata.

Ketika Hinata menyentuh pipi dan wajah Naruto, Naruto pun sedikit kesakitan.

"eh maaf Naruto, sensei tidak bermaksud menyakitimu". Ucap Hinata.

Tetapi kemudian Naruto memegang tangan halus Hinata. Hinata pun terkejut dan wajahnya merona merah.

"udah gini aja gak papa". Ucap Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Naruto". Batin Hinata sambil sedikit membelalakkan matanya dan juga merona.

"pegangannya hangat sekali"."dan nyaman". Batin Hinata.

"hehe pasti luka ku tidak akan terasa sakit lagi". Ucap Naruto.

"hahaha, nanti sensei akan memberimu obat". Ucap Hinata.

"tidak usah sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"kenapa?". Tanya Naruto.

"karena aku sudah mendapatkan obatnya". Ucap Naruto memegang tangan Hinata lagi.

Wajah Hinata pun menunduk karena sedikit malu. Hati kecilnya bergejolak. Detak jantungnya sedikit tidak tenang. Karena pertama kalinya Naruto memegang tangannya dengan halus dan penuh perasaan.

"sensei kenapa?". Tanya Naruto.

"umm.. Tidak kok hehehe". Ucap Hinata tersenyum garing.

"yang bener nih". Ucap Naruto.

"iya Naruto, sensei tidak apa-apa". Ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata memakan sosisnya kembali tetapi sayangnya tidak habis.

"umm Naruto, sensei kekenyangan makan sosis ini, tolong habisin ya"."biar gak mubazir". Ucap Hinata.

"umm boleh kok tapi ada syaratnya". Ucap Naruto.

"syarat apa?". Tanya Hinata.

"suapin aku ya sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"hahaha kamu kan udah gede". Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"umm". Naruto pura-pura ngambek dan memanyunkan bibirnya tetapi Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"haha dasar kamu ini seperti anak-anak aja deh"."baiklah sensei suapin". Ucap Hinata.

"haha dasar pura-pura ngambek". Batin Hinata lalu sedikit tertawa.

"eh kenapa sensei?". Tanya Naruto bingung.

"kamu itu lucu Naruto". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"oh begitu"."jika aku ini lucu maka senyuman sensei sangat menawan". Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"ih dasar gombal". Ucap Hinata.

"hahaha". Naruto pun tertawa.

Kemudian Hinata menyuapi sosis nya pada Naruto. Dan Naruto memakannya dengan lahap sekali.

"eh kaya ikan hiu aja kamu hihi". Ucap Hinata.

"hehe". Naruto hanya bisa meringis.

"di mulutmu banyak saos nya". Ucap Hinata sambil mengelap mulut Naruto dengan tisu.

"terima kasih sensei". Ucap Naruto.

"yap sama-sama". Ucap Hinata.

"kalau begitu aku akan membantu sensei membawa barang sensei sekalian pulang denganku". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu". Ucap Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun menuju tempat dimana Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah memasukan barang nya di bagasi, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya.

"yang tadi itu bukan gombal, aku mengakuinya kalau senyuman sensei sangat manis dan menawan". Ucap Naruto.

Blush...

"i...iya terima kasih"."oh ya sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menemani sensei"."sampai bertemu lagi". Ucap Hinata.

"oke sama - sama". Ucap Naruto.

"oh ya satu lagi yang ingin sensei katakan padamu". Ucap Hinata.

"apa itu?". Tanya Naruto.

"kamu itu lucu, ramah dan juga keren sih". Ucap Hinata.

"haha oke terima kasih atas pujiannya"."kalau begitu aku pulang dulu". Ucap Naruto.

Saat Naruto mulai menjauh, Hinata melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Naruto tidak terlihat lagi.


	6. pengumuman

Saya sebagai author mohon maaf karena tidak mengupdate cerita ini karena author akan melaksanakan UNBK mulai senin besok. Jadi author Insyaallah akan membuat lanjutan cerita setelah selesai UNBK. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini author harap anda semua menyukai cerita ini. Tetap berikan pendapat kalian untuk cerita yang author buat ya. Terima kasih.


End file.
